


Solo Nosotros

by Chicarvil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cuarta parte de Carlisle. Nuestro Decano vuelve a meterse en problemas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TÍTULO: Solo Nosotros.  
AUTOR: chicarvil  
FANDOM: Supernatural  
PAREJA: Jensen y Jared  
CALIFICACIÓN: Nc18...  
RESUMEN:Mi decano vuelve a la carga.  
ESTADO: En progreso.  
ADVERTENCIAS: Pos no se, porque aun no tengo ni idea de que va, pero amos, fijo que no es para menores de 18 XD  
DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: Lo se siempre, esto no me pertenece, no saco nada de ello y bla bla bla.

 

Aclaraciones del ff: El epilogo del ff de Tiempos difíciles termino con la graduación de Jo y con Jared y Jensen mas mayores que ahora. En el se habla de cómo fue la vida de los tres en ese tiempo pero tranquilas, en este ff no se hablara de ello, puede que se haga alguna mención a Tom o algo asi pero no será un ff sobre ese epilogo, será completamente diferente. Cosa que creo que os gustara mas jajajajaja

 

Un beso y a disfrutar.

CAPITULO 1

Otra arruga mas.

Gruño Jensen mirándose al espejo. Se estiro las arrugas alrededor de los ojos con los dedos índices e hizo una mueca estúpida. Abrió los ojos al máximo y estiro la boca luciendo los dientes. Joder….la barba ya le salía blanca y en las sienes se había vuelto igual. Como bien le revelaba el espejo, las arrugas de sus ojos ya eran mas visibles, no eran como antes que solo se veían cuando reia de forma sincera, sino que ahora era una cosa casi continua. Menos mal que las gafas la disimulaban que si no….

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarte? vas a gastar el espejo y mira que eso es difícil.- sonrió Jo entrando en pijama y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Ya estoy mayor.- susurro Jensen estirando la frente e ignorando como su hija se bajaba los pantalones y orinaba delante de el.- Te he dicho que ya eres mayor para hacer esas cosas delante mía.

-Papi, por Dios, que me llevas viendo desnuda desde que naci, así que déjate de tonterías.- bostezo la joven volviendo a incorporarse sin importarle que su padre pudiera verla. Por suerte Jensen estaba mas ocupado contándose las arrugas.- No te preocupes, Papi, a Papa le sigues gustando tal y como eres, a pesar de convertirte en un viejo chocho.

-Oyeeeee…- regaño cariñosamente el decano dándole un diminuto azote en el culo.-No soy un viejo chocho. Además, como siga así tu padre va a dejarme por un chico de dieciocho.

Joshepine se mordió el labio y dibujo una mueca de lo mas picara.

-Bueno…Si es así….¿Porque lleva mirándote embobado desde que yo he entrado aquí?

Jensen dio un respingo ante esa información y giro sobre si mismo solo para encontrase a Jared apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, con una camiseta de manga corta que marcaba sus grandes brazos marcados y los tobillos cruzados. Jo paso rápidamente al lado de su padre y diciendo algo de que tenia clase e ignorando por completo como su marido le devoraba con la mirada. El decano no pudo evitar recorrer ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco. Los hombros de Jay eran mas redondos y anchos; su abdomen ya no estaba tan marcado como antes pero seguían bien definidos y sus piernas, enfundadas en un pantalón de chándal anchos eran mas fuertes que antes. Aunque pareciera mentira, Jared Padalecki estaba mejor con cuarenta y un años que con veintiséis. ¡¡Joder, que suerte tenia¡¡

-Ey…- saludo olvidándose por completo del espejo y cogiendo el bote de espuma de afeitar.

-Ey…-Respondió Jay incorporándose sobre si mismo y acercándose, haciendo que Jensen alzara la cabeza hacia arriba y se deleitara en lo grande que era su marido. En todos los aspectos.-¿Qué hacías?.- el tono de voz le dejo bien claro que no le interesaba en absoluto la respuesta.

-Iba a afeitarme.- informo enseñando el tarro de espuma para recalcar sus actos.

Jared amplio su sonrisa haciendo que Jensen quisiera comprobar la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Esa sonrisa era la típica que siempre ponía cuando lo tenia sudando contra la pared y gimoteando como un adolescente mientras le hacia todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente.

-Jay…- dijo a modo de advertencia.

-¡¡Me largo a la universidad¡¡-chillo Jo dando un sonoro portazo.

-Jensen….Estamos solos.- sonrió maléfico Jay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo bajo de un salto el ultimo escalón de su casa encontrándose de lleno con Ruby.

-¿Te han dicho algo?- pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

-Nop…Estaban ocupados.- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabia perfectamente lo que sus padres iban a hacer, los conocía desde pequeña y había aprendido a leer su lenguaje corporal.

-¿De verdad vamos a hacerlo?

-Claro….-pura seguridad en su voz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen aun no tenia ni idea de cómo había pasado pero el caso era que había terminado con los pantalones en los tobillos, la cara pegada a los azulejos del baño y Jared lubricándolo con el aceite corporal que Jo utilizaba. Joder, iba a tener que ducharse después de esto, que el aceite era de moras y fresas. No se veía dando las clases de Matemáticas oliendo a frutas silvestres. Aunque tampoco se veía dando clases de esa materia. La maldita baja del profesor le estaba llevando por la calle de la amargura.

Pero el caso es que ahí estaba, sacando culo y oliendo a bosques, con Jay pegado a su espalda como una mala bestia y dos dedos dentro.

-No deberíamos…No deberíamos…-jadeo echándole un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. No quedarían mas de cuarenta minutos para que el timbre de Carlisle diera la señal de el comienzo de las clases.

-Si te callas y me dejas follarte tendremos tiempo de sobra.-rumio su marido haciéndole sacar mas culo aun y separándole las nalgas para tener libre acceso.

Y ¡¡Joder¡¡ Como para negarse a algo cuando tenia el monstruo que Jared tenia por polla apretándose ansiosa contra su entrada como una bestia hambrienta. Además, no es que a Jensen no le gustara que se lo follara con urgencia y haciéndole un poquito de daño. Soltó una risita divertida al recordar lo que le costo a Jared el tener sexo con el por el miedo que tenia a que le hicieran daño y fíjate ahora.

-¿Pues a que esperas? Follame rápido y con ganas que vamos a llegar tarde y…..- las palabras se le atoraron cuando Jared se empujo con todas sus fuerzas dentro de el; consiguiendo que se pusiera bizco y que un fuerte picor le arrancara una mueca de dolor que le hizo que le temblaran las rodillas.

-Eres un puto masoquista, Ackles. Te encanta que te haga un poco de daño.- gruño Jay apretando los dedos alrededor de sus nalgas y follandoselo con fuerza.

El ruido de la carne al chocar, las rudas manos de su marido sobre su cuerpo apretándolo con posesión y la respiración acelerada contra su oreja le ponía la piel de gallina. Después de todo lo que paso con Tony paso una época muy mala en la que solo se dedicaba a tener sexo con desconocidos en donde el era el dominante, sexo sucio y asqueroso pero cosa que había cambiado por completo desde que estaba con Jay. Seguía teniendo sexo del sucio y follando como un descosido pero, a parte de que la mayoría de las veces era el pasivo, con los otros nunca sintió lo que sentía con su marido. Tal vez el estar enamorado como un burro jugaba una buena baza en ese aspecto.

-Te quiero.- jadeo cerrando la mano sobre su polla y acariciándose al ritmo de las embestida que Jay le proporcionaba.

El profesor no respondió solo se dedico a empujar con todas sus ganas y a clavarle los dedos haciendo que Jensen se quedara afónico de suplicar mas. Sin duda iba a ser un problema eso de dar clases con la voz en ese estado pero en ese momento le dio todo igual; asi que se dedico a quedarse sin voz hasta que se corrió manchando la pared de azulejos. Siguió diciendo obscenidades, sin importarle que su voz sonara mas apagada, hasta que Jay se corrió mordiéndole el cuello.

Jensen sonrió ampliamente al sentir el semen deslizarse lentamente entre sus muslos y le habría encantado meterse un par de dedos dentro para impregnárselos y poder lamerlos delante de su pareja. Sabia perfectamente que si hacia eso, Jay se recuperaría casi al instante y volvería a follarselo de la mejor de las maneras. ¿Quién sabe? Lo mismo tenia suerte y lo arrastraba hasta el sofá para…

-¡¡Mierda¡¡ Ya llegamos tarde.- Esta vez fue Jay el que lo arrastro a la realidad mirando, por una jodida vez, el reloj de pulsera.- Venga, Smeckles…es hora de irnos.

-Vale…Me lavo y….-cogió una toalla y se seco el esperma, se dispuso a quitarse los pantalones para quitarse ese olor a moras y sexo cuando Jay le cogió del brazo y urgencia dijo:

-No ahí tiempo, Jenny. Las clases empiezan en quince minutos, ya te limpiaras cuando termines.

-Pero…Pero….- No le dio tiempo a decir nada mas, antes de darse cuenta estaba metido dentro del coche con Jay completamente concentrado en la carretera, o eso creía porque….

-¿No huele a moras aquí?

Ay Dios mio.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Cuando saliera de clase iba a matar a Jared. Bueno...Primero iría a darse una ducha rápida en los vestuarios aprovechando que no había clases de gimnasia y después lo estrangularía. Mira que no dejarle ni cinco minutos para pasarse una asquerosa toalla húmeda, joder, que solo tenia que darse en los riñones, un poco de la espalda y en el culo...Bueno...en el culo lo mismo tendría que tardar más de cinco minutos pero era mejor eso que llevar ese maldito olor afrutado todo la puñetera hora. A ver quién era el chulo que se concentraba en dar matemáticas de último curso con el olor a moras acribillándole la nariz y de paso recordándole la genial sesión de sexo que tuvo antes de salir de casa. Y lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que su cuerpo actuaba solo y había decidido excitarse cada vez que se ponía mirando a la pizarra, imaginándose que Jared aparecía y se lo follaba como una mala bestia.  
Joder.

El fortísimo pitido dio la señal de que la clase había terminado y como era normal casi todos los alumnos se levantaron no había terminado de sonar.

-Muy bien, quiero que dejen los trabajos sobre la mesa.- Ordeno poniéndose las gafas bien y empezando a recoger lentamente. No quería tropezarse con ningún alumno y que le gastara bromitas sobre su "aroma".

-Sr Ackles.- Una voz ruda y fuerte le sobresalto.

-Ah...Hola, Elliot. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Elliot era un alumno de último curso que había tenido bastantes problemas antes de llegar a Carlisle. No es que encontrara la panacea nada mas sortear sus muros, de buena tinta sabia que ese chico seguía metiéndose y en problemas pero comparado con los informes que había leído sobre su persona. En cierta manera le ponía un poco nervioso. Físicamente le recordaba mucho a su amigo Kane; ojos azules intenso, mandíbula cuadrada, cara de tipo duro, hombros anchos y cintura estrecha. La única diferencia era que el chico tenía el pelo más largo que el cantante, le llegaba a los hombros. Y su forma de mirarlo....Casi parecía que en vez de ver a un profesor veía un helado de chocolate o algo por el estilo.

Jensen se recrimino a si mismo por pensar semejantes cosas. Ya tenía 45 años, había dejado de ser atractivo para los alumnos, aunque esos alumnos parecieran tener mas edad de la que en realidad tenían y pudieran tumbarlo en una pelea.

-Es sobre la clase de hoy, no he entendido muy bien el concepto .  
Normal, era el y ni siquiera lo entendía.

-No se preocupe, Elliot. En la siguiente clase lo entenderá.- informo guardando todas sus cosas en su maletín.

El joven rebelde lo miro fijamente durante varios segundos fijamente poniéndolo aun más nervioso.

-Yo pensaba en que usted me enseñara de forma personal.

Sabía perfectamente que estaban hablando de unas simples clases de matemáticas pero la forma en la que el estudiante hablo le hizo quedarse sin aliento en el momento justo en el que cogía los bolígrafos para guardarlos en su departamento correspondiente en el maletín. El decano alzo la cabeza y miro a Elliot con los ojos muy abiertos, golpeándose mentalmente por pensar de esa forma tan poco profesional. Rezo en su fuero interno porque no Elliot no estuviera interesado en el de esa manera, no creía poder soportar otra vez la misma historia que paso con Sam Winchester cuando llego la primera vez a la universidad. Respiro aliviado cuando vio que, a parte de la expresión canalla del joven, no había ni un ápice de lujuria en su rostro.

Oh....Joder....

Pensó aliviado.

-Me temo que no dispongo de tiempo. Pero no se preocupe, le diré a su profesor que hable con usted.- Soltó seco y deseando irse al gimnasio para poder ducharse y quitarse ese asqueroso olor a moras.

-Genial.- sonrió Elliot, echando su larga melena hacia atrás y los ojos azules brillando, haciendo que Jensen se maravillara, de nuevo, de lo muchísimo que se parecía ese chico a Kane. Un corto silencio solo roto por el trajín del decano al guardar las cosas en su maletín les acompaño. Una gota de sudor frio le recorrió el cuerpo cuando oyó como el joven estudiante olisqueaba el aire. -Oiga, Decano...¿No huele a moras aquí?.

Fue entonces cuando salió huyendo hacia el gimnasio con la cabeza agachada y completamente rojo mientras susurraba que el no olía nada raro.

Jodido Padalecki

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared sonreía satisfecho en su despacho mientras corregía los exámenes del último curso. La verdad es que la mayoría estaban aprobados pero los que no....Los que no tenían unas respuestas de lo mas divertidas. Saco la libreta que guardaba y apunto un par de respuesta de lo mas graciosas sin perder la sonrisa. Chasqueo la lengua al ver que ya solo le quedaban un par de paginas libres, a este paso iba a tener qu comprar otro cuadernillo.  
Rubrico un par de líneas y en el momento justo en el que puso punto y final la puerta se abrió revelando a una Jo que parecía bastante nerviosa.  
No se asusto por ello. a su hija le estaba costando bastante trabajo el adaptarse al ritmo de Carlisle. Jensen estaba bastante preocupado por eso pero el no. Bien sabia que la universidad podía ser muy dura.

-Hola, Rubia...¿Cómo va el.....?

-Papa, lo siento de verdad.- Esa frase hizo que se le escapara el bolígrafo de las manos. ¿Qué mierda había pasado?. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba nerviosa pero ahora que se fijaba bien.....Parecía histérica.

-¿Que...Qué pasa?-pregunto poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dios...Que gusto.

Jensen ronroneo como un gatito olvidándose por completo de que estaba en el gimnasio de la universidad.  
En cuanto Elliot le dijo lo del olor a moras ni siquiera lo dudo, se dirigió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia los vestuarios, colgó el cartel de fuera de servicio y se desnudo. Lo hizo rápido y mirando de un lado a otro rezando porque ningún alumno le diera por entrar y lo pillara en pelota picada.  
La idea principal era darse una ducha rápida pero en cuanto el agua caliente toco su piel se le olvido todo y se relajo. Soltó un suspiro de pura satisfacción y metió la cabeza debajo del chorro sintiendo el agua deslizarse por su rostro y cuerpo.

Apoyo las manos en los azulejos e intento meterse prisa pero se estaba tan a gustito allí.

Supongo que Carlisle puede sobrevivir sin mi media horita.

Se dijo alzando la cabeza para que el agua le impregnara el cuello.

-Oh....Joder...Lo siento.

Una voz de lo más conocida le hizo dar un respingo en el sitio digno de un gato. Giro sobre si mismo y a punto estuvo de matarse al hacerlo. Ojala lo hubiera hecho porque allí se encontró de bruces con el joven Elliot que lo miraba con los ojos como platos y no precisamente a la cara.

-¡¡CRISTO¡¡-chillo llevándose las manos a la entrepierna y juntando las rodillas en una pose de lo más humillante. Esperaba que el estudiante no llevara un móvil con cámara porque si le hacia una foto fijo que tendría que irse de la universidad.- Creí que puse un cartel que ponía prohibido el paso.

-Yo solo entre para fumarme un cigarro.- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Un silencio de lo más tenso solo roto por el agua al caer se apodero de ambos, Jensen no sabía si moverse o quedarse quieto y al parecer a Elliot le pasaba lo mismo.

-Haremos una cosa.- susurro el decano completamente rojo.- Yo fingiré que tú no has venido a fumar y tú que no me has visto ¿Vale?-Sabia que era una apuesta arriesgada. Sabía perfectamente que Elliot era un pequeño delincuente que bien podría utilizar la situación para ponerlo contra la espada y la pared pero Donna Ackles había criado a un hijo que se bloqueaba como un gilipollas cuando estaba desnudo delante de un alumno. Que le vamos a hacer, la mujer no era perfecta.

-¿Se fía de mi, Sr Ackles?- Ooooh...Joder, joder, jodeeeerrr ¿Y que se suponía que tenía que decirle ahora, eh?.... Claro que si, muchacho. Eres parte de la elite de Carlisle y bla bla bla. El discurso sonó estúpido hasta en su mente. Así que recurrió al mejor consejo que le dio Jared: Cuando no sepas que decir, no mientas. Di la verdad. Seguro que es menos aparatosa que la mentira que pienses.

Y eso iba a hacer.

-Podría decirle que si, que esto es una universidad de caballeros y usted forma parte de ella. Pero los dos sabemos que ninguno de los dos somos caballeros, ¿Verdad?- la sonrisa que le concedió el joven para darle la razón fue de lo mas picara-También podría decir que como diga algo le hare la vida imposible pero si hiciera eso no le enseñaría integridad y que no todos las personas son unos falsos.- dijo sin darse cuenta de que había apartado las manos de su miembro oculto y cruzándolas sobre el pecho. Estaba demasiado concentrado dando sus razones.- Y yo quiero que usted sea un hombre de provecho, Sr Elliot. No creo que usted sea un mal chico, solo que ha tenido mala suerte.-Cruzo los dedos mentalmente para que sus palabras no sonaran demasiado políticas. Ese joven era un arma de doble filo.

-Debería de dedicarse a la política, Decano.- concedió Elliot con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.- La verdad es que usted es uno de los pocos plastas que pasean por aquí que me cae bien y para colmo me ha regalado una bonita vista.- señalo con la mirada hacia su entrepierna descubierta.

-Oh...Joder....- Jensen se tapo tan rápido como se percato de su error.- Lo siento.- se disculpo completamente rojo.

-No ha pasado nada. Pero, créame cuando le digo que usted y este baño van a ser el protagonista de mis fantasías durante mucho tiempo.-susurro con una sonrisa canalla antes de irse.

El decano casi se muere al oír eso. Sabía perfectamente, que en la edad en la que se encontraban más de un alumno, el o Jared serian protagonistas de escenas tórridas en su cabeza pero era la primera vez que uno se lo decía tan abiertamente y ..¡¡Estando el desnudo¡¡

Con un resoplido se dejo caer sobre los azulejos, soltó un chillido de chica cuando su piel caliente rozo la fría superficie blanca y se giro asesinándolos con la mirada.

-¿Otra vez has visto un ratón?

Otro grito. Igual de femenino que el anterior pero más fuerte salió de su garganta. Estaba a punto de taparse de nuevo sus partes pudiente cuando vio a Jared asomado por la puerta de las duchas.

-¿¿Pero es que nadie hace caso de los carteles de fuera de servicio??-gruño rodando los ojos. Jared arqueo una ceja sin saber de que hablaba.- ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿No tenias clases?-pregunto de mal modo.

-Sip...Pero me temo que ha pasado algo mas importante.- soltó su marido apoyando el hombro contra el umbral de las duchas.- Y es algo que no te va a gustar referente a Jo.

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

-¿¿¿¿QUE HA HECHO QUEEEEE???

Jared apretó los ojos al oír el grito que salió de la garganta de su marido cuando le dijo lo que había pasado.

-Jensen….No creo que…..

-La mato…Sabia que debería de haberla dado en adopción, lo sabia.

El profesor ahogo una risa al ver como Jensen salió en pelota picada, completamente enfadado e ignorando como llenaba todo el suelo de agua. Se quedo embobado durante unos segundos como el trasero de su marido rebotaba de forma graciosa debido a los fuertes pasos que daba.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya. Si yo lo sabia, sabia que no nos podía salir tan buena. Tu y tus mimos.- Jared soltó una carcajada al ver como daba pequeños saltitos sobre su pie izquierdo en un vano intento de meterse dentro de los vaqueros. – Normal….es que es normal. No debería de haberla dejado que saliera con Ruby. Esa chica tiene mala pinta pero, claro….El señorito tenia que convencerme de que era una buena chica.- gruño sentándose en uno de los bancos y haciendo un sin fin de muecas mientras tiraba de las piernas de los vaqueros y conseguía meterse dentro de ellos.

-Ey….que yo recuerde te encanto como te convencí. –Rio Jared al recordar como lo hizo. Lamiéndole durante una hora hasta que accedió a dejarla salir.- Además…tampoco es tan grave.

-¿¿Qué no es tan….?? ¡¡Ha mancillado su cuerpo¡¡-chillo abotonándose la camisa y remangándose las mangas.

-Cuando lo dices tu suena fatal. –torció el gesto

-¿Dónde esta?.- Pregunto con el cabello chorreando y empapándolo los hombros de la camisa

-En mi despacho.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo a hacerle notar las pintas que tenia, la camisa por fuera, los hombros oscurecidos por culpa del agua al igual que los perniles de los pantalones e increíblemente cabreado. Joder, estaba adorable.

Con paso ligero salió de los baños y se dirigió al despacho del profesor sin darse cuenta de que casi todos los alumnos lo miraron completamente sorprendidos, sobre todo porque Jared lo seguía con una sempiterna sonrisa.

No tardo mas de diez minutos en llegar a donde Jo lo esperaba nerviosa. La joven dio un respingo al oír como la puerta golpeaba la pared haciendo que Jared creyera que rompió el cristal que reinaba en el centro.

Jared entro medio segundo después que el decano en su despacho solo para encontrarse a Jo mirando por encima del respaldar a su padre con los ojos como platos y de rodillas sobre el sillón. El profesor miro alternativamente a los dos sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. Sabia que lo que Jo había echo era malo pero no tanto para montar lo que Jensen estaba montando.

-¿Papi?- pequeño y aterrorizado

Jensen pareció ablandarse pero solo duro un segundo; sus ojos volvieron a convertirse en hielo verde y la mandíbula se tenso nada mas acordarse de lo que había echo.

-Enséñamelo.- gruño entre dientes.

Como si fuera una niña de 3 años en vez de una de 14 Jo se levanto del sofá y avanzo a pequeños pasos hasta colocarse enfrente de el.

-Papi, yo…..

-Enséñamelo.

Con movimientos lentos Jo se levanto la camiseta dejando al aire su ombligo y revelando un pequeño y brillante pendiente que a, opinión de Jared, era bastante mono. Al parecer para Jensen no porque cerro los ojos y resoplo frunciendo los labios.

-Lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes?....¿Lo sientes?....Un piercing, Jo….¡¡¡Un piercing¡¡¡

-Jen, tampoco es para tanto.- intento defender Jay pero fue silenciado con una mirada acusadora.

-¡No es suficiente¡¡-Rio el decano a voz en grito.- Ahora es un piercing pero…¿¿Y mañana??....¿¿Mañana que?? ¿Un tatuaje? Además… ¿Dónde te lo has hecho?-La joven abrió la boca para responder pero Jensen no la dejo hablar.- ¿Viste si desinfecto la aguja? ¿Era un sitio titulado? Por Dios, dime que era un sitio titulado, que esa niñata no te llevo a un sitio asqueroso.

-Fue un sitio titulado.

-Gracias a Dios.- jadeo. Jo volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo pero Jensen volvió a silenciarla.- Estas castigada.

-¿¿Qué?? Pero…¿Por qué? Solo es un piercing.- se encaro la joven.

Jensen dio dos pasos hacia delante de forma amenazadora, haciendo que tanto Jared como Jo pensaran que iba a abofetearla. Pero eso no paso y enseguida Jay se arrepintió siquiera de pensarlo.

-No es por el….Piercing.- escupió la palabra.- Nos has desobedecido y has ido a un sitio en donde te podía haber pasado vete a saber que y te has puesto un pendiente en el ombligo. Así que, si, estas castigada.

-¿Durante cuanto tiempo?.

-Toda tu vida.- dicho esto Jensen salió echo una autentica furia del despacho, llevándose por delante al profesor de física que termino tirado en el suelo con todos sus papeles.

-¡¡Papaaaaa¡¡- lloriqueo la joven dando un pequeño saltito.

Jared se encontró entre dos aguas, comprendía perfectamente que Joshepine quería crecer y hacerles un pulso pero también entendía la postura de Jensen así que….

-Princesa….Tienes que reconocer que tiene razón y….-Su hija no le dio tiempo a responder, solo soltó un gritito indignado y se dirigió a la salida.- ¡¡Te espero en el despacho del decano para llevarte a casa¡¡-Como respuesta solo obtuvo otro gruñido de frustración.

CONTINUARA.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Jensen entro hecho una furia en su despacho, tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo en no dar un portazo pero lo que no pudo remediar fue ponerse a dar saltos en silencio como si fuera una quinceañera molesta en cuanto escucho el suave clikc. ¿Se podía saber qué demonios había echo mal?. Había educado a Jo estupendamente, horas sin dormir rompiéndose la cabeza para ver cuál era la mejor manera de que no se metiera en problemas ¿¿Y ahora se hacia un piercing??

Ese pensamiento le hizo zapatear con mas fuerza el suelo haciendo que se regañara a si mismo por comportarse como tal. Sin duda alguna la crisis de los cuarenta le estaba afectando de veras, a este paso solo le faltaba ponerse a ovular para parecer una autentica mujer. Aun estaba dando saltos cuando Jared entro y se le quedo mirando con los ojos como platos.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?.- Pregunto su marido

-Estirar los músculos.- Resoplo estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y fingiendo que no estaba haciendo el imbécil en pleno arranque de ira.

-Vale....-Sonrió Jared corriendo un tupido velo sobre el tema.- ¿No crees que te has pasado un poquito?-ataco al instante.

-No.- corto y conciso, como el decano que era antes de que Padasomething entrara en su vida.

La expresión de Jay fue digna de una foto: boca abierta y las cejas alzadas.

-Pues te has pasado. Solo es un piercing.

Las ganas de volver a ponerse a zapatear contra el suelo aparecieron con ansias renovadas. ¿Es que no lo entendía? Bueno, si tan difícil era de entender tendría que encargarse de explicarle el porque de su enfado.

-No es por el piercing en si. Se perfectamente que eso es una chorrada.-gruño cruzándose de brazos y disfrutando de la cara de sorpresa de su marido

-¿Entonces?

-Es porque nos desobedeció.

-¡Ja¡ y yo voy y me lo creo. Jo nos ha desobedecido infinidad de veces desde que cumplió los seis años, así que no me vengas con chorradas.

-Es por eso y porque ya es una adolescente.

-¿Y?- Jared por momentos estaba más confundido

-¿Tengo que recordarte lo que hizo su madre siendo una adolescente?

El rostro de Jared paso por varios estados; desde la más pura sorpresa, pasando por la incomprensión hasta la cólera.

-¿¿Estas enfadado porque Alona se quedo embarazada y piensas que Jo también podría hacerlo??

¡¡Bingo¡¡ Si es que su marido no podía ser mas listo.

Jensen se esperaba que Jared estallara en gritos y protestas, echándole en cara como demonios podía pensar eso de su hija pero, a diferencia de lo que creía, su marido no hizo nada de eso; sino que se rio. De echo se descacharro contra la pared, riendo a carcajadas mientras se sujetaba la barriga.

-¿Que. Es. Tan. Gracioso?-mastico las palabras mientras estiraba los brazos y los pegaba a los costados.

Jared se acerco a el, aun riendo, y con sus gigantescos brazos lo apretó contra su pecho, haciendo que Jensen Ackles; un hombre de metro ochenta y de complexión fuerte quedara engullido por el gigantesco cuerpo de su marido. El decano tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos por no desinflarse y dejarse arrullar como si fuera un crio.

-Debería de enfadarme contigo por si quiera pensar eso pero es que eres demasiado adorable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Su padre era tonto. Esa era la única explicación. ¿Pues no va y le castiga por un piercing?...¡¡Un simple y asqueroso piercing¡¡

Jo estaba más que molesta por el comportamiento tan retrogrado de su papa. Cuando tomo la decisión de ponerse el pendiente sabía que iba a ganarse una bronca pero ¿De ahí a castigarla para toda la vida?  
Soltó un bufido molesto. Estaba que mordía. Parecía mentira que su padre, el genial y marica Jensen Ackles le riñera por semejante cosa ¡¡A ella¡¡

Con los puños apretados y grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia el despacho del decano con el cerebro dividido en dos. Una parte no dejaba de insultar a su padre por tratarla como una niña pequeña y la otra no hacía más que darle la razón. Eso le hizo enfadarse aun mas porque, en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, sabía que Jensen tenia razón y que se había pasado tres pueblos.

El problema era que su lado rebelde y adolescente no le dejaba verlo.

Estaba tan metida en lo suyo que ni siquiera lo vio. Una gran masa de músculos que se interponía delante de ella interponiéndose en su camino. El golpe hubiera sido duro para cualquier chica de la universidad pero ella convivía con un Padalecki y su papi siempre estaba tropezándose con ella desde que aprendió andar, así que en vez de tirarla al suelo solo la descoloco un poco.

-Ups...perdona.-fue automático. Te tropiezas con alguien y esas palabras salen solas. Por lo menos para alguien como ella, pero al parecer con quien se choco no era para nada educado porque no dijo ni mu.

Jo alzo la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y su rostro perdió el poco color. Kelvin . Genial. Kelvin era el típico matón, que aprovechando su gran estatura y cuerpo mantenía aterrorizado a todos los de su curso. Y a pesar de que a Jo le hubiera gustado decir que ella era una excepción, no lo era. Ella era una de las primeras que ponían pies en polvorosa cuando ese energúmeno de pelo rojo aparecía. Kelvin, el Vikingo , lo llamaban aunque Joshepine le rebautizo llamándolo Kelvin, el Membrillo

-¿Que tenemos aquí?- pregunto con toda la maldad del mundo, arrastrando la S hasta casi escupirle a la cara.

-¿Que quieres Kelvin?- le habría gustado decir que hablo con tono calmo y sereno, como su papi pero sería mentir.

-Eres muy guapa, Jo. ¿Lo sabías?

Mis padres me lo dicen a menudo, Membrillo

Esa frase estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios, pero sabía que como lo hiciera se mofaría de ella. Por todos era sabido que los gustos de sus padres no eran los mismos de la media. Así que en vez de eso respondió:

-Tengo ojos en la cara. No hace falta que me lo digas.

El típico grupito de matones que lo acompañaba: Tom, Todd y Rod se rieron ante su respuesta picando al vikingo. Jo los miro con odio mordiéndose las ganas de espetarles que volvieran a meterse en la serie de los Simpsons.

-Y con carácter. Me gustas.

Con una rapidez pasmosa cerro la mano sobre su pequeña muñeca como si se tratara de un Neanderthal. Un fuerte pinchazo de dolor le recorrió el brazo. Estaba acostumbrada a que su padre le agarrara con fuerza y, que sin querer, le hiciera daño pero la forma en la que Kelvin le agarro hizo que el estomago le diera un vuelco de asco. Estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar como la chica que era cuando....

-Suéltala....-Clark apareció al rescate.

Jo suspiro entre aliviada y enamorada. Clark Rent, apodado Clark Kent, era el chico más guapo del instituto; alto, moreno, ojazos azules y una piel tostada que te entraban ganas deeeee....Se regaño a si misma por pensar eso. Clark era mayor que ella, ni en un millón de años se fijaría en ella.

Una lucha de miradas aconteció mientras ella estaba en las nubes, fantaseando con su Superman secreto. Volvió a la realidad porque Kelvin la soltó de malos modos casi lanzándola a los brazos de Rent.

-No vale la pena.-Espeto mirándola de arriba abajo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Yo.No.Soy.Adorable.-Gruño Jensen nada mas oír esas palabras.

-Si que lo eres, solo que no te gusta reconocerlo. - Jared era todo sonrisas y diversión, estaba feliz de que su marido, a pesar de los años, siguiera siendo un bipolar de cuidado.- Te has asustado porque nuestra niña se hace mayor.- agrego dándole un casto beso en la nariz.

-¿¿QUE?? Yo no me he asustado.- un gritito de pura indignación.

La risotada que salio de la garganta del profesor fue tal que casi lo deja sordo. Sin duda Jensen podia llegar a ser toda una mujer y puede que el las feminas no le gustaran pero ¿Jensen?...Por Jensen se haría heterosexual sin dudarlo.

-Te quiero, tontin.

-No seas pastelosos.-regaño ganándose otro abrazo de osos.

-Terroncito de azúcar.- pico divertido.

-De eso me voy a morir como sigas así, de un ataque de azúcar.-bufo intentando apartarse de el sin éxito.  
Jensen sabía lo que Jared estaba haciendo, quería enfadarlo para que se le olvidara el cabreo con Jo y así que el pudiera descabrearlo de la mejor manera que sabia. Y no iba a caer, nop; no señor, no iba a ....

-Si es que eres como un gatito, todo arisco al principio pero de los que ronronean después.

-¡¡Que yo no ronroneo¡¡

Vale...Tal vez si que lo iba a conseguir.

Fue a seguir refunfuñando cuando Jared lo silencio con un humedo beso que le hizo olvidarse de donde estaban.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡¡Dios¡¡ Estaba abrazada a Clark...No....No estaba abrazada. ¡¡Clark la estaba abrazando¡¡ Y, Dios Bendito...¡¡Olía tan bien¡¡

Jo tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no pegar la nariz contra ese gran pecho y frotar la nariz para empaparse de ese gran aroma. Ahora comprendía el porque su papi hundía la cara en el pecho de su papa cuando este se sentaba en el sofá recién duchado. Jos.....vaya si le comprendía.

-¿Estás bien?

Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que al final, si que le estaba oliendo como si fuera un perro. Malditos Padalecki y su manía de olisquearlo todo.

-Sip...Perdona.- se disculpo toda formalidad e increíblemente colorada mientras daba un paso atrás.

-No importa....estabas asustada, es normal. Si yo fuera chica también me asustaría de Kelvin.- Si no fuera porque estaba demasiado embobada por esa sonrisa profident de seguro que se habría enfadado. ¿Ese tio la estaba desvalorizando por ser una chica?

-Claro, a ti no te pasa porque eres grande, alto, fuerte....-lo dijo todo resbalando la mirada por sus anchos hombros y bajando la voz. No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que Clark arqueo una ceja curioso. Se regaño por su forma de actuar. Jensen Ross Ackles no había criado a una calentorra y por la forma en la que ella se estaba comportando bien podría serlo.- Perdona...ya sabes...El susto que me he llevado.- Mintió volviendo a convertirse en una copia en versión femenina del decano.

-Claro...Claro....-los penetrantes ojos azules del Clark le hicieron derretirse en el sitio.

-Bueno....Te...Tengo que...Dejar...- tartamudeo señalando por encima de su hombro con el pulgar.

-Vale.

-A....Adiós....-Jo se volvió y empezó a caminar en dirección al despacho del decano repitiéndose una y otra vez que no podía volverse ni salir corriendo. Concéntrate en caminar. Despacio. Despacio.

-¡¡Eh, Jo¡¡- El corazón de la pequeña de los Padalecki-Ackles dio un vuelco en el sitio al oír como Clark la llamaba por su nombre. Se giro aguantándose las ganas de ponerse a dar saltos de alegría.

-¿Qué?

Clark avanzo hasta ella con una sonrisa de lo mas encantadora y quedándose a dos pasos de distancia de separación le pregunto lo que llevaba meses deseando oir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bueno....¿Ya estas más tranquilo?....-Pregunto Jared limpiándose la mano con una servilleta de papel

-ñlkajslñcuaosijañlskfmasdlf

El profesor sonrió divertido al oír la respuesta de su marido, que a pesar de tantos años seguía quedándose fuera de cobertura después de un genial orgasmo. La verdad era que no lo tenía planeado. Solo quería hacer entrar en razón a Jensen de que un piercing en el ombligo no era tan grave como para montar el espectáculo que monto. Vale que castigara a Jo pero tampoco era para ponerse así.

-Me alegro.- susurro mientras le abrochaba cariñosamente los pantalones.

Jensen se dejo hacer laxo sentado en ese fantástico sillón de decano que había vivido tantas escenas tórridas, ronroneando y mordiéndole los labios mientras le subía la cremallera. Estuvo tentado de picarle con el tema del ronroneo pero no lo veía prudente. Jo aparecería en breve y quería que Jensen estuviera así de relajado.

Como si acabara de leerle el pensamiento Jo se materializo en su despacho, abriendo la puerta como si fuera un huracán y hablando por los cuatro costados. Jen se sobresalto y, como si fuera un gato, se incorporo en el asiento fijando su verde mirada en su hija que no dejaba de andar de un lado a otro moviendo los brazos como si fuera un molino de viento. Jared tuvo que morderse una sonrisa. Sin duda su marido tenia razón en eso de que, a pesar de que Jensen la había cuidado, Jo tenia más cosas de los Padalecki que de los Ackles.

Aunque eso fuera genéticamente imposible.

-Jo...Jo, cariño...¿Se puede saber de que hablas?-corto el decano con un gesto de mano.

La chica soltó una risita nerviosa y, entrelazando los dedos, se llevo las manos a la barbilla como si estuviera rezando y soltó la bomba:

-Clark Rent me ha pedido salir.

La cara de Jensen fue un autentico poema al oir eso.

CONTINUARA.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Jared pensó que Jensen iba a morirse de un infarto nada mas oír esa frase salir de la boca de su hija. Si casi la encierra en casa por un piercing (y porque pensaba que su hija podía seguir los pasos de su madre) ¿Como reaccionaria ahora que sabía que le había pedido salir un chico? Y no un chico cualquiera, sino uno que era una autentica FOCOTOCOPIA de su padre. Casi pudo imaginarse a si mismo llevando a urgencias a su marido mientras le instaba a respirar dentro de la bolsa de papel.

Estaba seguro de que algo de eso pasaría. De echo fue nada mas oírlo y mirarlo rápido con todo el cuerpo en tensión. Espero.... Y espero....viendo como Jensen se quedaba completamente con la mirada fija en su hija. Siguió esperando y quiso abofetearse cuando se dio cuenta de que Jensen no iba a reaccionar y no porque no quisiera sino porque Jo lo h había matado. Así, sin mas...El cerebro de Jensen se había ido a freír espárragos y ninguno se había dado cuenta. Fijo que era eso porque sin duda no era normal que no dijera ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.

Para su tranquilidad Jensen reacciono. Aunque no de la forma que esperaba.

-¿¿De verdad??...- Pregunto con una sonrisa y llevándose las manos a la boca como si fuera una mujer.

Jared casi se cae al suelo de culo al verlo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡¡¡¡- Jo aplaudió dando pequeños saltitos a los que se unió Jensen con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

El profesor parpadeo sin comprender absolutamente nada. Pero...¿No le había dicho Jensen que tenía miedo de que su hija siguiera los pasos de Alona y se quedara embarazada? Si era así...¿Por qué mierda se ponia a dar saltitos ahora?...¿No se suponía que tenía que estar con un ataque de nervios o algo?

-Eso es genial....Clark Rent....- chillo completamente emocionado Jensen.

Al parecer lo del ataque de nervios iba a ser complicado.

Eso paso hace dos días y desde entonces no había conseguido quitarse el mal humor. No sabía si era por la reacción de Jensen, porque Jo estaba de lo más tranquila o porque sus alumnos aprobaban todo pero el caso era que ESTABA QUE MORDIA.

-¿Qué crees que debería ponerme?-pregunto Jo cargando con todo su fondo de armario y dejándolo caer en el sofá en el que por última vez se sentó Alona.- No se que tipo de ropa le gustara a Clark.

Jared chasqueo la lengua, estaba empezando a hartarse de oir hablar de Clark y de su puñetera madre que .....

-Mmmm...No se, Princesa. ¿Donde vais a ir?-A Jensen solo le falto levantarse dando saltitos. No sabía quien estaba más ilusionado, si el o Jo. Jared tuvo que morder un taco para que no repararan en que el seguía allí, corrigiendo exámenes de sus genialísimos alumnos que habían estudiado y que por lo tanto no podía catear.

Mierda

-No lo se. Solo me ha dicho que me ponga guapa, que va a ser un sitio especial.

-Aaaaawwwww

Iba a vomitar, en serio.

Quiso tirar los exámenes y espetarle a ambos que que mierda les pasaba. Ese gilipollas no hacía falta que llevara a ningún sitio especial a su hija porque ELLA ERA ESPECIAL. Podría llevarla a comer perritos calientes en un bar ambulante y sería el mejor puto perrito de toda la jodida historia.

-Te diría que el rojo porque resalta tus encantos pero no quiero que piense que eres una chica fácil. Sabes que eso no se debe hacer. ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Jensen como si de verdad fuera una mujer. No. En serio. ¿Cuando se le había metido el pito a su marido para adentro y se había convertido en una vagina?

-Lo seeeeeeee- respondió Jo rodando los ojos.-¿Entonces?...Venga, Papi...¡¡Ayudameeeee¡¡

Jensen se meso la barbilla como si fuera uno de esos modistos maricas y sus ojos viajaron de un vestido a unos vaqueros rotos una y otra vez sin saber porque decidirse.

-Jo...Es que no se....¿Te he dicho ya que no debes de ser una facilona, verdad?

Suficiente.

-Arrrgggghh....¿Queréis dejar de hacer el idiota?...Solo van a darse una vuelta, no va a pedirle que sea su novia. Lo mas probable es que se la lleve al cine y a una pizzería y luego derechitos a casa y sin esperarse en el coche porque llegas pronto. En cuanto el coche se pare te sales y subes que yo se lo que se puede hacer en un coche y como ....- Se quedo callado al ver que los dos lo miraban como si fuera un marciano.-¿Que?- Gruño exasperado y con los hombros en tensión.

Padre e hija se miraron con una sonrisa afilada al principio para después agarrarse las manos al unisonó y abrir mucho los ojos.

-¿De verdad crees que me pedirá ser su novia?-Jared no supo si fue una pregunta o una afirmación, solo sabia que estaban ignorándolo por completo. Jensen y Jo se miraban con una sonrisa cómplice y todo el cuerpo casi brillando de la emoción.

-Ainsss....No se...pero si es así no te pongas nerviosa. Pase lo que pase no te pongas nerviosa.

Y eso lo decía un tío de 41 años que daba saltos agarrado de las manos de su hija de 16.

Jared soltó una maldición y se marcho hacia el despacho ignorando los grititos histéricos de las dos, porque si, al parecer vivía con dos mujeres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Estas preocupado?- la pequeña voz de Jensen le acaricio el oído seguido de sus pequeñas manos deslizándose por su gran pecho.

Su marido había echo eso infinidad de veces en todo el tiempo que llevaban casados y la mayoría de ellas lo encendía pero ahora....Ahora solo quería que el jodido viernes pasara.

-No.

Si. Mucho. Tanto que no me deja ni dormir.

Jensen no dijo nada, solo soltó una pequeña risita y apoyándolos pies en el suelo tiro de la pequeña silla con ruedas retirándolo así de la mesa. Jared se dejo hacer con una mueca de disgusto.

-Anda...Cuéntamelo.- ronroneo el decano sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Jared quiso apoyar los pies en el suelo y echarse un poco hacia atrás. Su marido no había corrido lo suficiente la silla, solo lo había echo lo justo para sentarse encima de el; lo cual significaba que de seguro el filo de la mesa se le clavaba en la espalda. Era una postura de lo más extraña. Jensen llevaba el pijama de algodón y tenía las piernas por encima de los reposabrazos, dejando sus pies casi a la altura de sus hombros; las manos cerradas firmemente sobre sus mejillas y el cuerpo encorvado en una postura que para otra persona debería de ser incomoda pero no para su flexible marido. - Cuéntamelo.-Ordeno.

No quería hacerlo, la verdad era que no le pasaba nada. Solo...Estaba molesto. Con todo. Con sus alumnos, con Jensen por no comportarse como el histérico que solía ser, con Jo por decir que si, con Clark por se tan asquerosamente guapo y parecerse tanto al padre de Jo. Con el hombre del tiempo que dijo que el puñetero viernes iba a ser un día soleado y que la noche traería una ligera brisa ideal para las parejas. He incluso con Kane que no llamo para llevarse a su princesa al concierto que organizaba ese viernes a New York, tal y como prometió.

-Sinceramente, no se que me pasa.- añadió finalmente.

Jensen lo escucho todo con una pequeña sonrisa que fue aumentando hasta convertirse en una resplandeciente.

-Oh...Jay.- susurro dándole un casto beso en los labios.- No te pasa nada malo.

-¿No?...¿Entonces porque estoy de mal humor?-pregunto con un puchero.- Y no me digas que al final he alcanzado la madurez que me da un infarto.

Jensen soltó una pequeña risita y deslizo las manos desde sus mejillas hasta su nuca donde entrelazo los dedos y le dio otro casto beso doblándose sobre si mismo; haciendo que Jared volviera a maravillarse. ¿Es que no le dolía?

-Nop, son años de experiencia haciendo el amor contigo en posturas extrañas, Padalecki.- respondió su decano moviendo las caderas sobre el miembro de Jared que respondió endureciéndose.

-Jensen.....-advirtió- Jo esta en el salón probándose vestidos y como sigas haciendo esto yo....

Jensen repitió el movimiento haciendo que el fino pantalón del pijama de Jared se humedeciera por culpa del liquido pre seminal.

-Jo esta en su dormitorio escuchando música mientras se prueba vestidos y tiene ordenes especiales de que no nos moleste porque vamos a tener una bronca monumental.- susurro arqueándose hacia adelante y pasándole la lengua por los labios.

-¿Si?....-Jadeo Jay tirando de la camiseta de su marido hasta quitársela y tirándola sobre la pequeña mesa que había a la derecha.

-Sip...Una bronca de esas que hacen época.- Jensen hizo lo mismo con la camiseta de Jared.- Con gritos- susurro deslizando las manos por su cuello hasta sus pezones y pellizcándolos- E insultos.- susurro rotando las caderas justo encima de la polla de Jay que le agarro de las caderas y lo movió un poco más a la derecha y con mas brusquedad.

-Oh...Vaya...si que va a ser una buena bronca .-Sonrió deslizando los dedos lentamente hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones de Jensen y cerrándolos con posesión.

-No sabes tu cuanto.-replico con un fuerte jadeo al sentir las uñas de Jay arañarle la cintura.

Estuvieron así unos segundos en los que se dedicaron a jugar a ver cual de los dos aguantaban mas sin besarse. Dejando los labios a escasos centímetros para que cuando estaban retirarse cuando estaban a punto de rozarse.

Ese juego excitaba a Jared como nunca. Jen siempre estaba disponible para follar pero las pocas veces que se resistía era casi mejor. Evidentemente, era una resistencia simbólica y el lo sabia pero ¡¡Joder¡¡ como lo ponía.

Jensen le empujo por los hombros impidiendo que le besara y consiguiendo así que su miembro se endureciera por completo. Intento volver a besarlo incorporándose un poco pero el decano aparto la cara con una sonrisa canalla. Eso le hizo gruñir.

-¿Vas a dejar que te bese?-pregunto entre molesto y excitado.

La sonrisa de Jensen se agrando.

-No.-fue la única respuesta.

Como si en vez de negarse le hubiera dado su aprobación, Jared se inclino hacia adelante cargando a su marido y lo sentó sobre la mesa del despacho ignorando por completo las protesta de Jensen al clavarse la grapadora en la espalda. Sintió como su marido se movía para quitarse el maldito aparato pero no le dejo moverse, de echo, Jensen tuvo que morderse los labios con fuerza para no gritar cuando se clavo con mas fuerza el frio aparato debido a que Jared tiro con fuerza de sus pantalones y dejándolos a la altura de sus tobillos. Jared iba a quitárselos pero decidió que no hacerlo en el ultimo momento, dejando los tobillos de Jensen aprisionados con la tela de los pantalones y reduciendo asi su capacidad de movimiento.

-Jay...-susurro el decano contorsionándose hasta agarrar la grapadora y tirándola contra el suelo con fuerza.- ¿Que haces?-gruño intentando bajar las piernas sin éxito ya que Jay mantenía los pantalones agarrados por el centro con el brazo estirado, dejando a Jensen completamente expuesto para el.

-¿No es evidente?...Estamos discutiendo.- Gruño deslizando las manos hasta la parte de atrás de los muslos de Jensen y apretando hacia atrás, obligándolo a que las rodillas le tocaran el pecho y dejándolo completamente abierto para el.

Sin duda iba a disfrutar de esa pelea.

CONTINUARA


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5 (la escena de sexo)

-¿Jay?- jadeo al sentir las fuertes manos apretando hacia delante viendo como la cabeza de su marido desaparecía entre sus piernas. Jensen intento moverse pero los pantalones le impidieron hacer lo que queria. Quería bajar las piernas y cerrar las rodillas alrededor de la cabeza de su marido pero le fue imposible por culpa de los pantalones que aun tenía en los tobillos y le impedían maniobrar. Estaba a punto de soltar una maldición cuando vio como Jared se incorporaba de nuevo y lo miraba fijamente sin siquiera haberle tocado.- ¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con las cejas fruncidas. Lo mismo había oído algo y el no se había dado cuenta. Afino el oído pero nada de nada. Todo estaba en silencio. Jo seguramente tendría puesto el ipod a toda castaña.

-Nada...No pasa nada.- gruño el profesor lamiéndose los dedos durante un buen rato de forma obscena delante de él, haciéndole desear que fuera su polla en vez de el dedo corazón e índice.- Iba a chupártela, ¿Sabes?...De hecho iba a chuparte primero por delante y después te iba a comer el culo, pero se me ha ocurrido algo mejor.

El decano se echo a temblar al oír esas palabras. ¿Algo mejor que chupársela y comerle el culo?....Dios...¿Que podría ser mejor que....?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

¿¿¿Einggg???

Jensen abrió la boca para preguntar de que demonios hablaba pero todo sonido quedo extinto cuando sintió el dedo índice de Jared introducirse lentamente dentro de el. Cerro los dedos con fuerza sobre los antebrazos de su marido y pudo ver como las zapatillas que llevaba puestas se retorcían en sus pies debido a que los movió de forma brusca.

-¿Qué?...¿Qué?¿Qué?....-repitió sin saber que decía.

-Llevo casado contigo años, Jensen Ackles y aun no te entiendo.- Gruño Jared dando un fuerte empujón haciendo que sus nudillos chocaran contra las nalgas de Jensen que volvió a torcer los pies pudiendo ver como la zapatilla derecha se descolgaba peligrosamente.- Le echaste una señora bronca a Jo por lo del piercing y cuando te dijo lo de que Clark le pidió salir te alegraste en vez de entrar en pánico, como deberías de haber hecho.- mascullo moviendo el dedo en círculos en el interior de Jensen que alzo lo que pudo las caderas.

-Es que....Lleva....Mucho tiempo.....Atraída...por ..ese...chico...-consiguió soltar entre jadeos mientras sentía el dedo en su interior.

-¿Y esa tontería de que Alona se quedo embarazada cuando era adolescente y bla bla bla….?- Jadeo el profesor mordiéndole el muslo y torciendo un poco los dedos hacia adelante; encontrando la próstata del decano que soltó un fuerte jadeo y dio un fuerte respingo. El profesor sintió como algo blando le golpeaba la nuca y luego caía al suelo de forma ruidosa. Miro mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa, sonriendo ampliamente cuando vio lo que era:

La zapatilla.

Giro la cabeza y vio los pies de su marido, uno envuelto en una vieja zapatilla gris que hacia juegos malabares para no caerse y el otro completamente desnudo con los dedos encogidos. Amplio su sonrisa y volvió a repetir el movimiento preguntándose cuanto tiempo tardaría en caérsele el calzado.

Jensen se retorcio y se tapo la boca con la mano para impedir que un fuerte improperio saliera de su garganta.

-Háblame, Smeckles.

-No lo se, Jay. Estaba preo...preocupado por lo del embarazo y....¡Cristo¡- Jared pudo ver las venas del cuello del decano cuando volvió a tocar su punto mágico con la yema de los dedos. No pudo evitar, ni quiso, bajar la cabeza un poco y lamerlo de arriba a abajo sin dejar de presionar contra la próstata de Jensen. Sonrió con la polla de su marido en la boca al sentir como este se contorsionaba bajo su tacto de puro placer, no decidiéndose si empujar dentro de su boca o contra su dedo. Una pequeña carcajada ahogada se le escapo cuando Jen hizo un movimiento extraño con las caderas haciendo ambas cosas a la vez.- Joder, Jared.....Por Dios...¿Es que quieres matarme?-lloriqueo Jensen en cuanto lo libero de sus labios con un sonoro "plop".

-Todavía no, Smeckles. Pero matarte de gusto esta en mi lista. Por si quieres saberlo.-Corono esa información con dos fuertes embestidas de sus dedos que casi levantaron las caderas del decano de la mesa de madera. Jensen soltó un fuerte gemido mientras se ponía bizco de placer.- No dejes de hablarme.- Ordeno ralentizando el ritmo y girando el dedo dentro de el para seguir dilatándolo.

-Estaba muy ....ilusionada con ese chaval y cuando me dijo que por fin....Oh...Por fin.....Por fin.....

-Por fin ¿Qué?- increpo mordiéndole el abdomen y uniendo un tercer dedo a su interior. Jensen soltó un gemido silencioso que hizo que el orgullo de Jared creciera por momentos.

-Le pidió salir me alegre por ella. -Soltó de un tirón empujando las caderas contra su mano

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta, Smeckles.- gruño Jared sacando bruscamente los dedos de su interior e incorporándose como un titán entre las piernas del decano que aun seguían enfundadas dentro de los pantalones del pijama impidiéndole moverse. Sin soltar la prenda agarro su miembro y con una obscenidad que hacía tiempo que no utilizaba restregó la punta contra la dilatada obertura, ganándose un susurro de aprobación de su amante.

Jensen se paso la lengua por los labios con ansiedad y los ojos convertidos en dos grandes puntos negros. Jay vio como una de sus manos viajo inconscientemente hasta casi rozarse la erección y se paraba de repente, sonrió al darse cuenta de que ese juego le gustaba al vicioso de su marido.

-Sera que al final mi lado maternal ha salido a la luz.- ronroneo arañándose el vientre.- Y al parecer tu lado paternal ha salido a flote porque lo que te sientes es amenazado por el chaval.-pico con una de esas sonrisas que podrían rivalizar con la del famoso Dean Winchester.

-¿Amenazado?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos con un toque de amenaza. Jensen asintió con esa sonrisita de comemierda que odiaba.- Amenazado.- ratifico poniendo de nuevo las manos sobre la parte de atrás de los muslos de Jensen y apretando hacia adelante, consiguiendo que Jensen se abriera un poco mas a el.- Voy a enseñarte yo lo amenazado que me siento.  
No hubo salido esas palabras de la boca del profesor cuando, de una fuerte envite, penetro al decano que le clavo las uñas en los antebrazos y soltó un jadeo de pura sorpresa. Jared se quedo quieto dentro de su marido, sintiendo como era estrujado por la calidez de Jensen y concentrándose en su propia respiración para no correrse en ese mismo instante. ¿Como era posible que después de tantísimo tiempo Jensen siguiera teniendo el mismo efecto en el que cuando eran novios?. Jo-Der.

-¿Te sigo pareciendo amenazado?-rumio aprontado y rotando las caderas dentro de Jensen para que lo sintiera bien dentro de el. Como es de esperar el decano se contorsiono contra el con una mueca de puro placer. Jared estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada de victoria cuando el muy malvado de su marido apretó sus músculos internos, estrangulándolo de tal modo que tuvo que morderse los labios hasta hacerse sangre del placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta cerrarse sobre sus riñones.

-Si....-Jadeo Jensen apoyando los codos en la mesa e incorporándose lo justo para echarle una mirada desafiante.- Muy....Muy amenazado.- se burlo. Jared pudo ver como los músculos del estomago de Smeckles se tensaban y acto seguido otra dulce presión sobre su miembro le recorría entero.

-Ah...-jadeo apoyando la frente contra el pecho de su marido. Sin duda ese hombre si que iba a matarlo. ¡Demonios¡. Apretó los ojos comprendiendo que Jensen tenia toda la razón sobre lo de sentirse amenazado por culpa de Clark. Jo era la niña de sus ojos. Puede que los dos fueran hombres y que su pequeña princesa los tratara a los dos por igual pero, sin siquiera darse cuenta, Jensen había adoptado el papel de madre y él el de padre. Por eso se molesto tanto con Jo y "Clark" porque ese niñato pronto lo eclipsaría por completo. -Smeckles.- gruño mordiéndole el pezón izquierdo y degustando el sabor salado del sudor de su marido.

-¿Qué?- la voz que salió de la garganta del decano fue tan rasposa que le recordó a los primeros tiempos en los que tenían sexo a escondidas y Jensen siempre parecía fuera de honda por culpa del arrollador orgasmo.

Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenia, se incorporo sobre si mismo, sintiendo la dulce presión sobre su miembro y mordiéndose las ganas de decirle a su marido que: Menudo actor se ha perdido la industria del porno contigo, cristiano de las narices. Apretó los pies en el suelo intentando recuperar algo de compostura y volviendo a poner las manos sobre la parte de atrás de los muslos dijo:

-Primero: Mas te vale dejarle bien claro a Jo que como se quede embarazada mato a ese Superman de tres al cuarto.- Jensen asintió mientras bajaba, de nuevo, la mano hasta su erección y empezaba a masajearla de forma casi distraída haciendo que un fuerte tirón de excitación se cerrara sobre los testículos de Jared.- Y segundo: Voy a follarte como la mujer que a veces puedes ser.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo a responder, Jared se empujo dentro de Jensen con fuerza en cortas y rápidas embestidas que, debido a su postura, acribillaban la próstata del decano que tuvo que agarrarse al filo de la mesa y morderse el brazo mientras se corría sobre su propio pecho como un autentico camión. El profesor por su parte sonrió divertido al ver como la famosa zapatilla no sobrevivía ni a la primera embestida y salía volando lejos de ellos hasta caer casi enfrente de la puerta. Fue un autentico placer ver como el estirado y serio decano se corría sin tocarse sobre si mismo pero mejor fue ver la cara de sufrimiento y sorpresa que se le formo cuando su miembro volvió a endurecerse debido a sus incesantes embestidas.

-Jared....ya...ya estoy mayor para esto.- Intento razonar sin dejar de gemir y sollozar mientras intentaba cambiar en vano. Lo único que consiguió fue que Jared le arrancara, por fin, los pantalones del pijama y se pusiera sus tobillos en los hombros.- Jared....De verdad que....- Lo que quiera a decir murió debido al fogoso beso que le sello la boca. Lengua contra lengua en una batalla digna del apocalipsis. Un fino hilo de saliva les unía cuando el profesor se separo de el bruscamente y continuo empujando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ya te lo dije, Smeckles...Matarte de gusto es uno de mis malvados planes.-susurro cerrando la gran mano sobre su miembro y masturbándolo al vigor de sus empellones.

Jensen se mordió los labios con vicio y con una diminuta sonrisa de excitación consiguió decir:

-No puedo imaginar una muerte mas dulce.

CONTINUARA


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6

A pesar de aparentar toda la calma del mundo Jensen estaba nervioso, histérico, cardiaco y un sin fin de derivados que le ponían los pelos de punta. Puede que por un lado los deseara que Jo tuviera su primera cita y la verdad era que Clark Rent era un buen chico. Lo sabia por que había investigado todo su historial académico y Kane el delictivo (nunca pensó que se alegraría de que su amigo fuera un promiscuo hijo de puta que conocía a todas las mujeres de comisaria). Y quitando un pequeño vacio hacia un año el chico era un santo. Pero por otro lado el decano sabía perfectamente lo que pensaban los hombres; joder, como para no saberlo ¡¡El era uno¡¡ Por mucho que Jared se emperrara en decir lo contrario él era un tío hecho y derecho, puede que babeara por el sexo equivocado pero los pensamientos eran los mismos.

Aplastarlo contra la ventanilla del coche; comerle la boca mientras le chupas la lengua y le metes la mano entre las piernas para tocarle la…

-¡¡Aaaarrrggghhhh¡¡- Jensen se golpeo la frente contra la maciza mesa de madera en un intento de evitar pensar lo que ese mamarracho de Clark querría hacerle a su hijita. Pero las malditas imágenes no se iban así que aplasto la cabeza con más fuerza contra la mesa en un vano intento de que se largaran.

-¿Sr Ackles?- Una ruda voz le saco de su ensimismamiento haciendo que levantara la cabeza con rapidez.-¿¿Se encuentra bien??- La voz le llego con una nota de diversión que no podía ver porque…¡¡tenía un papel pegado a la frente y le impedía la visión¡¡ Oh…Genial…Ya casi podía imaginarse la escena: El sentado en su mesa con un papel en la frente, la boca abierta y diciendo: Ah….con voz de gilipollas.

Se arranco el papel con violencia y lo tiro hecho una bola a un extremo de la habitación. Quiso volver a golpearse contra la mesa cuando vio quien era: Elliot. ¿Qué demonios tenía ese chico que siempre lo pillaba haciendo el estúpido?.

El joven Elliot lo miraba con una sonrisa picara que le hacía parecerse aun mas a Kane.

-Está preocupado.- No lo pregunto, simplemente lo dijo como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Jensen estuvo tentado de contárselo todo. De decirle que su hijita iba a salir con un chico malo que quería hacerle cositas malas en un coche pero el chico ya tenia muy mala impresión de el.

-Cosas de Aburrido Decano, chaval…Dime…¿Qué es lo que querías?.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo estaba que no cavia en sí misma. Unas horas. Solo unas horas la separaba de ¡¡SU PRIMERA CITA¡¡ Aaaaaaaah… Tenía que hacer serios esfuerzos para no ponerse a gritar y a decírselo a todos con los que se cruzaba. Y puede que consiguiera no ponerse a gritar pero no podía reprimir el ir dando saltitos como si fuera una niña pequeña. Alguna desventaja tenia que tener el vivir con el extravagante decano.

-Hola, preciosa.

Clark la saludo con una sonrisa encantadora mientras le echaba la mano por los hombros. Si Jo se hubiera encontrado en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales y no se encontrara poseída por sus hormonas, le habría apartado la mano y espetado que tenía un nombre superprecioso así que se dejara de tonterías. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue decir:

-Aaaaaaw.

-¿Estas lista para la noche de tu vida?.- pura seguridad en la voz.

El corazón le dio un vuelco nada mas oír eso. Ella. Joshepine Padalecki-Ackles iba a salir con Clark Rent….¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH¡¡  
Estaba tan emocionada que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir como una tonta.

-Ponte guapa….Quiero presumir de ti.

Tonta. Sin duda se había vuelto tonta. Clark no tendría porque presumir de ella porque, como su papa decía, ella era ¡¡Perfecta¡¡. Hasta con unos vaqueros roídos.

-Claro…-suspiro comprendiendo perfectamente a su papi y lo poco que coordinaba con la plancha mientras su papa se ponía a corregir los exámenes en medio del salón. Si fuera ella la que planchara mientras Clark corregía los exámenes de seguro que quemaría hasta las cortinas.

El timbre que anunciaba la siguiente clase la saco de su ensimismamiento haciéndole dar un respingo. Tenía clase de literatura inglesa y no podía llegar tarde.

-Lo…Lo siento…tengo que irme…-Informo saliendo escopetada hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba.

Clark la vio irse con una sonrisa en los labios sin percatarse de que otros ojos lo observaban a él.

Continuara.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7

Jensen oía como el corazón le golpeteaba con fuerza al ver, a través de la ventana, como Jo salía del portal y se refugiaba en un coche plateado que tenía pinta de bastante caro. Por un lado suspiro satisfecho ante el hecho de que los padres de Rent se gastaran tanto dinero en comprarle semejante auto a su hijo ya que los daños corporales serian mínimos si tenían un accidente. Sabía perfectamente que su hija se pondría el cinturón así que no se preocupaba porque saliera volando a través del parabrisas. Aunque por otro lado le preocupaba el hecho de que Clark, un joven que aun no alcanzaba la veintena tuviera un coche con tanta potencia. Los jóvenes de hoy en día tienen un ladrillo en vez de un pie en el acelerador, lo cual significaba que si bien Jo no saldría despedida si que podía quedarse atrapada dentro de un amasijo de metal que.....

-Te oigo pensar desde aquí y me estas volviendo loco.- Jared lo engullo en un abrazo de osos sacándolo de sus desastrosos pensamientos; arrancándole una sonrisa nada más hacerle sentir la cuadrada mandíbula sobre su hombro.

-Perdona....Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

El peso sobre su hombro desapareció durante unos segundos en los que el decano sintió como unos bicolores ojos le taladraban.

-¿Si?...Pues no era eso lo que parecía hace unas horas....Un poco mas y te pruebas tu los vestidos en vez de Jo.

Ahí tenía que darle la razón a Jared, había estado tan ensimismado con que su hija fuera perfecta y dejando que su lado maternal lo dominara que no había pensado como el hombre que era y que, seguramente, Clark lo único que quería de su hija era follarsela. Aunque tenía que reconocer que durante eso momentos se lo paso bien. Él nunca había tenido una cita. No al menos como la que tenía su hija en esos momentos.....Ya sabes, con toda la parafernalia, que el chico venga a recogerte, los nervios de...¿Como le saludo?...¿Le doy un beso?¿Un apretón de manos?....¿¿Un abrazo?. Que el corazón te golpetee en el pecho porque...Por favor, por favor, que me guste el sitio donde me lleve a cenar.  
-Nunca me habías dicho que querías una cita en condiciones...

-¿¿Cómo??

Jensen giro el rostro, olvidándose momentáneamente del coche plateado que se alejaba, y parpadeo confundido dándose cuenta de lo serio que estaba su marido.

-Que en todos estos años que llevamos juntos nunca me has dicho que querías una cita de esas de película.

¿Como porras sabia Jay que....?....¡¡Oh Mierda¡¡

-Lo he dicho en voz alta. ¿Verdad?.-Pregunto encogiéndose entre los gigantescos brazos que lo rodeaban.

-Sip, la verdad es que para ser un decano tan correcto y famoso por su frialdad tienes muchos detalles tontos como el dejar que tu boca no se cierre.

-Bueno....Ante eso debiera defenderme con que, gracias a eso, soy un Decano famoso y todo ese rollo pero....¿Y lo que a ti te gusta que yo no cierre la boca?-Corono la pregunta con un ligero movimiento de caderas que hizo que Jared diera un respingo al sentir el respingón trasero rozarse contra su miembro.

-Eso es cierto....Además...¿Y la de anécdotas que tengo para contar por culpa de tu verborrea?-susurro mordiéndole la oreja mientras deslizaba las manos hasta las estrechas caderas del decano y lo apretaba un poco mas contra él.

-Uy....Que palabra más compleja....Verborrea...-pico Jensen con una amplia sonrisa al ver que consiguió que se olvidara del tema del que hablaban.

-Mucho tiempo con un listillo. Algo se me tenia que pegar. -Jadeo el profesor frotándose con ganas contra el.

Jensen no dijo nada, solo soltó una pequeña risita y se dedico a disfrutar del sobeteo al que estaba siendo sometido. Olvidándose por completo de que estaban junto a la ventana y que seguramente su vecino (ese que Jared decía que tomaba el sol en pelotas pero que el nunca veía) se escandalizaría por verlos a los dos de esa guisa.  
Estaba a punto de ordenarle que se fueran a la cama cuando Jared lo separo bruscamente de el y lo giro como si fuera una muñeca.

-¿Qué?....-No le dio tiempo a decir nada mas, ya que en ese momento sintió el largo dedo de su marido sobre sus gruesos labios.  
Ni siquiera lo dudo, abrió la boca y empezó a chuparlo de forma obscena con los ojos cerrados. Un sonoro gemido de excitación por parte de su marido le hizo saber que la noche prometía. Solo esperaba que Jo no los cogieran en plena faena.

-Vale...Vístete, vamos a salir.

¿¿Einggg??

Abrio los ojos, con el largo dedo aun en la boca, y miro a su marido con una ceja arqueada. ¿A que venia eso de vestirse?

-Smeckles...Tienes 45 años y aun no has tenido una cita decente. De esas en las que al final te quedabas en el coche y te dabas el lote con el chico de turno e irte completamente cachondo a tu casa para hacerte la paja del siglo en el baño mientras te muerdes los labios. Y eso es inconvencible.

Por un momento Jensen se acordó de Vizziny, el raptor de Buttercup en la Princesa Prometida pero solo fue un instante. Su mente volvió rápidamente a lo que estaba aconteciendo.

-Espera....¿Quieres tener una primera cita.....Conmigo?- Jared asintio enérgicamente con la cabeza.-Pero si estamos casados y....

-Esta noche no...-corto el profesor con una sonrisa.- Esta noche tu eres Jensen Ross Ackles el chico mas afortunado del instituto porque yo...Jared Padalecki, te ha pedido salir y has dicho que.....- Jay guardo silencio mirándolo de forma intensa, haciendo que el corazón del decano volara a mil por hora....

-¿Si?-pregunto con una mueca de no saber si decía lo correcto.

-¡¡Exacto¡¡...Ahora vístete, pero nada de trajes de chaqueta....Algo informal, vamos a hacer realidad tu mayor fantasía.-Dicho esto Jared desapareció como si se tratara de un dibujo animado. De echo, Jen estaba seguro de que si fijaba la vista podría ver la silueta del profesor delante de el.

Una sonrisa estúpida se le formo al decano en el rostro....¿Quien le iba a decir que después de tanto tiempo casados y juntos Jared seguiría sorprendiéndole y....?

-¡¡Espera¡¡....¿Como que el chico mas afortunado del instituto? Jared....¿Por qué has supuesto que yo voy a ser la chica?...-solo obtuvo una carcajada por respuesta- ¡¡JARED¡¡

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche estaba yendo.....Bien....Dejémoslo en...bien...(por decir algo). Jo ya sabía que no iba a ser la cita perfecta pero de ahí a ....lo que estaban haciendo....había un gran paso.

Al final le hizo caso a su Padre y se puso unos vaqueros rotos por las rodillas y una camiseta un poco escotada, en el momento en el que se la puso no creyó que fuera un escote tan grande pero nada más entrar en el coche se dio cuenta de que si porque Clark no había dejado de mirarle las tetas desde que puso el culo en el asiento.  
Supuso que era algo normal ya que estaba en la edad y que le chocaba tanto porque no estaba acostumbrada. Sus padres no se fijaban en esas cosas...Puede que hicieran algún que otro comentario al ver a una chica pero por regla general siempre se les iban los ojos detrás de algún tío. Era genial estar comiendo en una terraza hablando de cualquier tontería y guardar silencio porque los tres seguían con la vista al mismo tipo que pasaba por su lado.

El caso era que Clark la llevo a cenar.....También sabia que no la llevaría al sitio mas romántico del mundo pero.....¿¿La cafetería de la universidad??.....Por favor.  
Fue de lo más violento entrar con sus vaqueros, que le hacían un culo perfecto; su maquillaje, escueto pero que resaltaban sus rasgos y sus "escotada" camiseta para cenar en donde comía todos los días.

Quiso morirse.

Y si encima Clark hubiera estado hablando con ella o algo, vale pero el muy imbécil no paraba de saludar a todo el mundo que pasaba por su lado, como si se tratara de una estrella de futbol con su novia florero.

Aun así intento sacar varios temas de conversación pero su "Superman" parecía estar el doble de interesado en su escote.....Iba a ponerse a gritar. A ver cómo le contaba a su papi la nochecita sin que este quisiera expulsar al imbécil de Rent

El caso es que por fin la cosa estaba por terminar o eso creía porque ahora se encontraba sentada en el genial y carísimo coche del pesado este con un paisaje de lo mas ñoño delante. Por favor, había visto las suficientes películas como para saber lo que venia ahora. Rent creía que iba a "mojar" y Joshepine Padalecki-Ackles no estaba dispuesta a entregarle su virginidad a semejante gilipollas.

Y así se lo iba a hacer saber......Una pena que Clark no quisiera escucharla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No se supone que soy yo...."la chica" el que tiene que hacer esperar- Gruño Jensen apoyado en el marco de su dormitorio mientras miraba fijamente la puerta cerrada del baño.

-Ya voy...ya voy....Tu tranquilo que salgo en dos segundos.-La voz amortiguada de Jared le llego a través de la madera.

-Eso dijiste hace un cuarto de hora....- Volvió a mascullar mientras se dirigía al espejo de la entrada para darse un último vistazo. Jared dijo que no quería nada formal así que se puso unos vaqueros descoloridos, los único que tenia y que su marido le obligo a comprarse, ahora recordaba porque no se los ponía nunca; esa cosa tenía el tiro muy bajo, demasiado, lo era tanto que dejaba ver un poco de su vello púbico, su ombligo, por regla general cubierto por el cinturón del pantalón de vestir se hallaba a cuatro dedos de separación de la cinturilla de tela vaquera. Era de lo mas incomodo. Se levanto la camiseta de manga corta burdeos, ignorando como se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos y giro sobre si mismo, flexiono un poco las rodillas para ver cuanto podría agacharse sin que se le viera la rabadilla. Sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al ver que no podría agacharse demasiado, fue solo flexionar un poco las rodillas y allí estaba....Esperaba que Jay no le llevara a ningún antro raro porque si era así fijo que se encontraba con algún billete metido en la raja del...

-Jensen....No te adelantes, aun no vamos a hacer eso.

Se incorporo como un resorte al oír la divertida voz de su marido al verlo en semejante postura. Estaba a punto de protestar...De decir que el no estaba probando posturas extrañas, aunque con esos pantalones fijo que podrían tener sexo sin que se los bajara un poquito pero se le olvido todo cuando vio a un Jared Padalecki de 41 años con esa camiseta amarilla con la que lo vio subido a la estatua del fundador y que creyó que se había perdido.  
Evidentemente la camiseta le quedaba un poco (bastante) más apretada ya que el Jared adulto era mucho más ancho que el novato profesor. Lo cual no significaba que le quedara mal, más bien todo lo contrario. Jensen tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para que la mandíbula no se le descolgar al ver esos increíbles hombros enfundados en esa camiseta que grrrrr.....Joder, como le quedaba. Los pantalones eran un poco mas anchos que los que el mismo llevaba pero se marcaban en el sitio justo....¡¡Jesus¡¡ ¿De verdad su marido tenia lo que se dibujaba debajo de la cremallera?....Pues si que era un tipo con suerte.

Jared se acerco con una sonrisa completamente llena de seguridad que se agrando en el momento que vio que Jensen tragaba saliva y alzaba la cabeza para seguir mirándolo.

-¿Estás listo para la noche de tu vida?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡¡Te he dicho que no¡¡-grito Jo dándole una sonora bofetada a Clark que lo dejo viendo las estrellas. La pequeña de los Padalecki tomo nota mental de agradecerle a su papa que le enseñara como abofetear y dejar los cinco dedos marcados sin hacerse nada. Al parecer el profesor había recibido un par de bofetadas de esas y sabia lo que dolían.

Jo salió del coche dispuesta a volver a casa andando si era necesario cuando oyó como el coche del conductor se abría y el crujir de la hierba al ser pisada. Por un momento entro en pánico pensando que Clark la perseguiría para.....para.....Para hacerle algo malo

-¡¡Jo, vuelve al coche y haz lo que tienes que hacer¡¡

¿¿QUE HICIERA QUE??

Joshepine se había enfadado muchas veces pero ninguna...NINGUNA, tanto como en ese momento. Con movimientos lentos se giro y miro a Clark con todo el desprecio que pudo.

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?-mascullo con todo el asco que pudo

-Abrirte de piernas y quedarte quietecita.-Iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo pero ese...Asqueroso no la dejo porque continuo diciendo:- Sino lo haces le diré a todos que de todas formas te abriste de piernas para mi. Lo que significa que tendrás la fama de zorra y no lo habrás disfrutado.

Seria cerdo.

Quiso utilizar la baza de que su padre era el decano y que si siquiera osaba decir algo le expulsaría en un santiamén pero se acordó de lo ilusionado que estaba su papi solo de imaginarse lo genial que iba a ir su primera cita y con lo bipolar que era fijo que no la dejaba volver a salir asi que mejor se guardaba esa baza por si la cosa se ponía realmente seria.

Pero eso no significaba que hubiera ganado. Si con solo seis años consiguió que sus padres no se divorciaran tenía claro que un Neanderthal como Clark Rent no iba a ganarle.

-Tu atrévete a decir eso que yo diré que me forzaste y viendo como esta la cosa con las mujeres solo tengo que llorar un poco para que te encierren y tengas una mancha en tu expediente académico tan grande que no ten dejen volver a estudiar nunca más.

Clark reacciono como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo; algo que le hizo hincharse, puede que no tuviera los mismos genes que Jensen Ackles pero se le había enseñado a utilizar la palabra de la misma forma que su fuera un puñal.

-Ahora vamos a fingir que esta noche nunca ha pasado y cada vez que me veas por los pasillos me ignoraras y yo hare lo propio. – Dicho esto se marcho sin siquiera mirar atrás y sin importarle el estar a bastantes kilómetros de su casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

No podía creérselo. Jared le había llevado al bar donde canto Carretera al infierno. Esa donde Chad y Kane le tendieron una trampa.

Era….simplemente genial. Y hubiera sido mas genial si el bar hubiera seguido siendo un bar normal y no lo hubieran remodelado a un Irlandés, bastante mono todo había que decirlo. Un irlandés donde servían comida, que olía de muerte, pero un irlandés que parecía tomado por casi todo Carlisle.

Entrar en l bar fue como en esas películas en donde una rubia despampanante entra en un antro lleno de gánster y todo se queda quieto, hasta la música deja de sonar. Pues su entrada fue mas o menos igual, solo que la música siguió sonando.

Jensen fue a dar un paso hacia atrás para poner pies en polvorosa cuando Jared corto su avance y, agarrándolo de la cintura, lo arrastro hasta el fondo del bar donde estaba ese famoso apartado donde ambos descubrieron que eran gays y se gustaban.

-Es un poco extraño que estando todo el bar lleno esta mesa este libre. ¿No te parece?-Señalo mirando hacia todos lados y viendo como todas los universitarios le miraban como si fuera un marciano. Y lo peor era que solo lo miraban a el, no a Jay. Algo que no era de extrañar ya que su marido los tenía acostumbrados a ir con esas camisetas llamativas y esos vaqueros que le quedaban genial pero el era de los que siempre iban afeitados y con pantalones de vestir y sobre todo con las gafas y bien peinado. Y ahora iba con las lentillas y completamente despeinado…con un look mas “informal” según le había dicho Jay mientras lo arrastraba hasta el baño y le hundía los dedos en el cabello.

-¿Extraño?....Nop…Sobre todo si llamo antes para reservarla.- sonrio Jay enseñando todos los dientes.

Awwwwwwww

-Ajam….-mascullo haciéndose el duro e intentando no pensar en como todos los alumnos le miraban. ¿ Cómo iban a tener una especie de primera cita con todos esos críos mirándolos?

Se sentó con ese pensamiento recorriéndole justo cuando sintió como una gran manaza se cerraba sobre el hueco de la silla donde sus piernas se unían y lo arrastraban hasta encarar a su pareja con el un fuerte ruido de arrastre que hizo que los pocos que no los miraban lo hicieran.

-¡¡Jared¡¡- susurro cerrando la mano sobre la muñeca de su marido y la quito sin esfuerzo.

-¿Qué?.- la voz de su marido le llego bañada en diversión.

-Nos están mirando.- se sonrojo encogiéndose sobre si mismo para que no lo vieran.

Jared soltó una pequeña risita y volviendo a cerrar la mano sobre el hueco donde se hallaba sentado volvió a arrastrarlo hasta que la rodilla del profesor casi toco el miembro del decano que dio un respingo al notarlo.

-¡¡Jay¡¡. No creo que me dejara hacer esto en mi primera cita.- regaño dándole un manotazo a la rodilla y cruzándose de piernas de forma femenina.

-Bueno….No es que sea nuestra primera cita.- pico divertido Jared e imitando su postura.- Hola, Justin….-saludo al camarero que no resulto ser otro que un alumno de tercer curso. Jensen quiso morirse.

-Eeeehhh….Decano, Profesor Padalecki….¿Que les pongo?

Jensen abrió la boca para pedir pero su marido se le adelanto pidiendo, exactamente, lo que quería.

-Mucho tiempo contigo, cariño.- agrego Jay al ver que se quedaba con cara de bobo y consiguiendo que se pusiera colorado, de nuevo y que Justin se mordiera una pequeña risita.

-No me digas cariño en público.- regaño intentando hundirse en la silla.

-Como tu digas, Smeckles.- volvió a picar Jared pidiendo esta vez para el mismo.

-Tonto….-sonrió como un idiota.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Odiaba esos zapatos.

Odiaba la carretera.

Odiaba hasta el maldito bosque.

¿Quién le mandaría irse en plena noche sin mirar atrás con unos zapatos de tacón tan gigantescos e irse andando hasta su casa que se encontraba a varios kilómetros?

Seria idiota

Y encima no podía ponerse a hacer autostop porque lo mismo hasta terminaba peor. Vete a saber que tipo de psicópata paraba y…

-Hola, Rubia ….¿Puedo llevarte?.

Psicópatas como ese…

-No…No puedes llevarme.-gruño sin mirar hacia el coche que andaba a su lado.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si….estoy completamente….- se quedo sin palabras al ver quién era el conductor.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Ja ja ja j aja….- Jensen rio con fuerza esta vez sin importarle que todos los alumnos lo miraran como si fuera un marciano. La comida no pudo ir mejor, al principio le costó relajarse, sobre todo cuando Jay se emperro en darle de comer de su propio tenedor pero después de la segunda cerveza se relajo bastante.

Gracias al cielo su esposo le obligo a pedirse refrescos para evitar que se pusiese demasiado alegre….Solo relajado. Y fue…¡¡Genial¡¡

Jared estaba de lo más gracioso, contando anécdotas que ya había olvidado, como la vez que se quedo encerrado en el cuarto de baño, con solo una toalla y Jensen tuvo que hacer juegos malabares con una Jo de siete años que no paraba de llorar mientras intentaba no romper la puerta para dejarlo salir.

Al final tuvo que partir la puerta de una patada y compensar a Jo con un gigantesco helado mientras regañaba a Jared por encerrarse.

Cristo…Estaba llorando de la risa.

Después de la divertida cena, Jared se emperro en llevarlo a un sitio para oír música, sinceramente eso de escuchar música como que no le hacía gracia, seguro que se emperraba en que cantara algo.

Estaba a punto de protestar cuando se vio dentro de un bar de esos modernos….¡¡Un bar gay¡¡

Oh Dios…¿Qué iba a hacer el en un bar de esos?

CONTINUARA

:hug:


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 8

-¡¡JARED¡¡-grito el decano nada mas verse metido en semejante bar

-¡Jensen¡- Imito el profesor con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-¿Porque me has traído aquí?-susurro llevándose una mano a la boca y acercándose tanto a el que Jared bien hubiera podido darle un sonoro beso.

-¿No te gusta?-pregunto todo preocupado. Sabiendo positivamente que su jefe y marido se encontraría incomodo al principio pero que en cuanto viera que no había peligro se soltaría y seria el tío guarron y pegajoso que le gustaba ser. Aunque tenía que reconocer que la fase de adaptación de Ackles le encantaba. Esa forma de ponerse colorado y mirar con los ojos muy abiertos a todos lados cada vez que algo le descolocaba. Es que era simplemente adorable.

-Yo...Yo....-Ahí estaba, la primera fase de no saber qué decir, todo ojos y buenos modales. Jared casi podía oír las huellas dentadas de su cerebro intentando buscar una forma bonita de darle las gracias por el esfuerzo pero que era muy tarde y tenían que irse.-Es que este sitio está muy animado y Jo puede llegar en cualquier momento a casa y me gustaría estar allí cuando....

Awww....Es que le encantaba este hombre.

-Smeckles....-callo agarrándolo de la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo. Tuvo que morderse una sonrisa al ver como la parte más estricta del decano salía al aire y hacia que todo el cuerpo de Jensen se pusiera tenso mirando alrededor como si fueran a pillarles sus padres con los pantalones cerrados.

-Jared...Podría haber algún alumno por aquí y.....Mhhhhp- Jensen no pudo terminar su exposición por culpa de que Jay le silencio con un húmedo beso.

Es que cuando se ponía en esa tesitura podía follarselo en cualquier sitio, sin importarle que nadie lo viera, es más, le encantaría que el mundo viera lo ardiente que era el estirado decano y porque lo tenía tan enamorado. Se separo lentamente de su marido que tenia la mirada ida y la boca aun abierta debido al beso.

Eso le hizo sonreír aun mas. ¡¡Joder, como estaba enamorado de ese hombre¡¡

-¿Que me decías?-Ronroneo deslizando suavemente una de sus manos hasta el redondo trasero de su pareja y apretándolo contra el. La reacción de Jensen no se hizo esperar: Soltar un fuerte jadeo y abrir los ojos como dos huevos.

-Pueden vernos.- Intento defender con un susurro

Le encantaba esa facultad que tenía su marido de decir las cosas cuando empezaba a excitarse. De hecho era la parte que más le gustaba de el. Había catalogado todas y cada una de las fases de Jensen, que no eran pocas. Estaba la de adaptación como la que estaba pasando por culpa del sitio donde se encontraban. También estaba la del proceso de enfado, la de indignación, oooh...esa si que era buena. En esa fase Jensen se convertía en una autentica mujer, nada mas que le faltaba ponerse tacones.....Mmmm...algún día se lo pediría. Pero la mejor....la auténticamente buena, era la de excitación. El serio y estirado decano de Carlisle pasaba del frio ártico al calor más ardiente de la forma mas sensual que nadie había visto.

Como si fuera una chica virgen a la que se le está metiendo mano en un rincón.

Consiguiendo que Jared se sintiera un autentico pervertido.

-Que nos vean.- gruño cerrando esta vez las dos manos sobre el trasero de su marido y aprentándolo con glotonería. Quería que todos y cada uno de los que estuvieran en ese estúpido bar supieran que ese hombre era suyo y de nadie más. Y si había algún alumno mirando pues mejor que mejor. Así tendrían material de sobra con el decano hasta que cumplieran la treintena.-Ya te lo dije, Jenny. Hoy no somos ni decano ni profesor. Hoy solo somos tu y yo. Por eso te he traído aquí. Quiero besarte sin que te preocupes de que nos mire algún alumno o que Jo tenga un trauma. Quiero meterte mano sin miedo a que te apartes. ¡¡Por Dios¡¡ Quiero bailar contigo y refregarme contra ti delante de un centenar de gente y hacerles saber que, cuando acabe la noche, YO sere el afortunado que estará en esas arqueadas piernas.

-Glup....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No podía creerse la mala suerte que tenia. De verdad que no. Al final iba a tener razón su papi con eso de que todas las trastadas que hizo desde pequeña le iban a pasar factura algún día. Solo que no fue un día, el universo entero se puso de acuerdo para que todo lo malo le pasara ¡¡Esa noche¡¡

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...Mira lo que ha traído la noche.-La voz socarrona le llego amortiguada a través de la ventana abierta del copiloto.

-¿Que quieres, Elliot?

Elliot....¿¿De todo la maldita universidad tenía que pasar por allí Elliot??....Es que no podía ser peor..... Bueno...si...Podría haber sido "El Vikingo", ese pesado pelirrojo.

-No es lo que yo quiero princesa sino lo que TU quieres.

Genial...Otro machito que se cree que tiene derecho a tirarse solo por el hecho de ser chica y rubia. Pues lo siento pero Joshepine Padalecki-Ackles había tenido suficiente con el imbécil de Clark como para ahora aguantar a un melenudo que.....

El fuerte chirrió de un frenazo le hizo pararse en seco al filo del arcén.

-¿¿Que Clark ha intentado que??- Elliot con las venas del cuello marcadas y mirándolo con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Ups....Al parecer lo habia dicho todo en voz alta.

-Sabia que hacia bien siguiéndoos. -Gruño el joven dando la vuelta al coche y abriéndole la puerta del copiloto, ganándose una ceja arqueada de la joven.- Conozco a ese Superman de tres al cuarto a la perfección, estuvimos en la misma pandilla juntos y te puedo asegurar que has tenido suerte de que te dejara marchar.- El pánico se apodero de Jo al oír esas palabras tan contundentes de un chico como Elliott...Uno que nunca hablaba en broma.-Sube.

Siguió la orden sin protestar; intento hacerse mas pequeñita en el gran asiento de cuero sin apartar la mirada de aquel grandullón que no dejaba de maldecir a Rent.

-¿Salías con Clark?.- Pregunto nada mas oír el fortísimo golpe de la puerta de metal al cerrarse.

-Sí....Y no estoy orgulloso de ello.- Elliott miraba hacia adelante agarrando con tanta fuerza el volante que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Dos segundos después un musculo en su apretada mandíbula tembló y, como si otra persona completamente diferente se tratara se volvió hacia ella, le agarro de las manos y con unos increíbles ojos azules pregunto:-¿Tu estas bien?

No supo porque le dio un vuelco el corazón al sentir las callosas manos sobre las suyas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Jared....Jared....para que nos van a echar del bar.- rio Jensen dándole manotazos a su marido para que dejara de meterle mano en público.

-Déjate de milongas, Ackles...Que aquí todo el mundo lo está haciendo. Joder, si parece que estamos en esa serie de maricones.- contraataco Jay apretándolo contra la barra y deslizando su gran manaza por la entrepierna del decano que jadeo de placer.

Jensen soltó una pequeña risita y se dejo sobar en público. Había visto a un par de alumnos pululando por ese bar pero ni ellos hicieron atisbo de acercarse ni él el de hacerles caso. Esa noche era SU noche y Jared lo estaba bordando así que...Bien podía dejar su puritanismo aparcada unas horas más y morirse de vergüenza al día siguiente. Además, con la cantidad de gente que había en la barra, y en todo ese maldito bar, bien podría ser un desconocido intentando pedir una cerveza. Joder, parecían sardinas en lata. Pues sí que había gays en esa ciudad...¡¡Y el sin enterarse¡¡

-No me lo puedo creer...¡¡Sr Ackles¡¡

Vale...Esa simple frase hizo que toda esa historia de dejar aparcado el puritanismo se fuera a la mierda.

Jensen se incorporo sobre si mismo con tan mala suerte que le clavo el hombro a Jared en la mandíbula haciendo que este se mordiera la lengua debido al fuerte golpe.

-Ummm...Joder, Smeckles...

-Lo...Lo siento...

-¿De verdad es usted?

Fue como una película de Abbott y Costello; los tres hablando a la vez mientras Jensen intentaba atender a un dolorido Jay y aun, muy contento, ¿¿Chad Leinderg??

-¿Chad?- estaba más que sorprendido de verlo. El chico había crecido considerablemente, algo muy normal cuando pasan tantos años, aunque seguía siendo un esmirriado ahora lucia un look muy diferente al estricto de Carlisle....Pelo largo hasta los hombros y vestimenta desaliñada.

-El mismo...- El, no tan joven, estudiante alzo una mano por encima de la barra que Jensen no dudo en apretar.-Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarían en venir aquí...Si que se han echo de rogar.

-Culpa zuya, zhad...- explico Jared mesándose la barbilla.- Ez mu dizifil de convenzer.

-¡¡Oye¡¡.- Regaño con una amplia sonrisa. Estaba a punto de decir que él lo único que hacía era irse de casa al trabajo como un buen padre cuando de repente se acordó del padre de Chad y todas sus reticencias hacia su homosexualidad.-Chad...¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?...

-¿Te refieres aquí o a aquí detrás de la barra?- Sonrió el joven señalando con los dos dedos índice el hueco donde se encontraba.

-Ambas. Que yo recuerde tenias una mina y..

-No se preocupe, Decano. Le hare el resumen para no aburrirlo. Mi padre murió hace muchos años y me dejo la famosa mina pero me aburría así que se la cedí a mi hermana, que la lleva estupendamente por cierto, y con mi parte de la herencia monte este bar que, como puede apreciar, si es una mina. ¡¡Viva la ironía¡¡

Y si, sin duda era una ironía. Chad debería de haber seguido los pasos de su padre, el cual era un poco obtuso y no dejarle la mina a su hermana. Jensen quiso reírse con ganas. El viejo Leinberg no creía que su hija fuera algo más que una maquina de tener hijos y ahora ella lleva el negocio familiar y su primogénito monta un bar de lo que el mas odia. Maricones.

Como dijo el joven Leinberg...¡¡Viva la ironía¡¡

-Oh...Bueno...Entonces....¿Lo siento?

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, Decano...Ahora que le parece si les invito a una copa.

-Ohh...No, no...no quisiera...

-Usted no molesta. De hecho ninguno de los dos molesta. Esta noche no pagaran ninguna copa. Les invito yo. ¡¡Chicos¡¡- Jensen abrió la boca para protestar pero en ese momento Chad hizo un gesto extraño con los dedos.-Les va a encantar esto. Son dos hermanos gemelos que están haciendo que me forre.

-Esto, Chad....Nosotros no queremos "ese" tipo de servicio.- se apresuro a decir Jared cerrando las manos con posesión sobre la cintura de Jensen que hizo un ruido estrangulado al sentir la rudeza del gesto.

-No sea mal pensado, Profesor. Son solo camareros pero son como la noche y el día. De hecho los llaman Ángel y Demonio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche había mejorado considerablemente. Pero mejorado de un: Psss esta pasable a un DIOS, ES GENIAL. Elliott no resulto ser un matón descerebrado como podría ser "El Vikingo" sino que resulto ser un tipo de lo mas simpático. De hecho Jo se encontró babeando más de una vez cuando ese tipo duro se paraba a abrirle la puerta para que ella pasara y un segundo después asesinaba con la mirada al camarero por mirarle el escote.

Su mente se convirtió en una sucesión de Awwwww y...¡¡Que mono¡¡ que ni en un millón de años creería que le pasaría con semejante hombre.

Elliot le hablo de su época de chico malo. La cual seguía en vigor solo que ahora la había dejado aparcada durante una temporada porque el decano había sido el único hombre que había creído en el.  
Lloro de la risa cuando le conto el pequeño suceso de la ducha y le soltó la última frase de que se iba a masturbar a su costa. La imitación de Elliot sobre la cara que, seguramente, pondría su papi fue digna de una foto. Le pregunto que como pudo decirle eso y se quedo gratamente sorprendida cuando le dijo que fue una prueba. Si el el Sr Ackles montaba en cólera y lo trataba como todos los demás profesores seria señal de que no sentía nada de lo que decía. Pero su papi no actuó de semejante forma y eso hizo que se sintiera orgullosa de ser su hija.

Sin duda estaba siendo una noche estupenda. Una pena que tuviera que terminar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castiel era el nombre del tal "ángel" y Jensen podía entender perfectamente el porque de semejante mote. El chico, de mandíbula cuadrada y barba de tres días, era pura tranquilidad y seguridad. Sus ojos azules y cristalinos eran ideales para perderse en ellos y sus bebidas eran tan suaves que podías hartarte de beber sin darte cuenta de lo borracho que te ponías. Lo único malo es que no tenia tema de conversación. Aunque no es que importara mucho. Para eso estaba su hermano; El Demonio Misha. Cada vez que hablaba Jared se partía de la risa, a Jensen le recordaba a los sátiros de las leyendas griegas. La misma barba de tres días y mandíbula cuadrada pero con una sonrisa canalla; los ojos eran del mismo celeste que los de Castiel pero los de Misha brillaban con la diversión que le faltaba a su hermano.  
Sinceramente si Jensen tuviera que escoger a alguno de los dos no sabría con quien quedarse.

-Tal vez debiera de acostarme con los dos.- Soltó de repente haciendo que los tres hombres lo miraran fijamente. Sobre todo Jared que llevaba un tiempo diciéndole que podrían hacer un cuarteto con los hermanos Winchester.

-Creo que has bebido demasiado.- La voz monocorde de Castiel le llego amortiguada por la música.

-No seas así, hermanito.- Defendió Misha. -El chico aun no esta lo suficientemente borracho...No olvides que ha dicho: Tal vez.

El angel miro al demonio ladeando la cabeza en un gesto que parecía que hasta a el mismo le costaba seguir el razonamiento de su hermano.

-Dale otro pelotazo y dejare que mis ponys te dejen tranquilo.-ordeno con un gesto de cabeza mientras volvía a centrar toda su atención en Jared que parecía pasárselo bastante bien.

Jensen sabia que debía dejar de beber porque....¿Ponys?......¿En serio?. Además, dentro de nada debería de estar en casa para que Jo le hiciera un resumen exhausto de donde puso las manos ese asqueroso de Rent pero....¡¡Que demonios¡¡ Nunca había tenido una cita tan bonita, divertida y ...Subrealista.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bueno...Ya hemos llegado.- No supo porque pero Jo sintió como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas al subirse al escalón de su casa y ver que se quedaba a la altura ideal para mirar fijamente a los ojos de Elliot y....¡¡Ooooh..Eran tan pero tan bonitos¡¡

-Si....Ya estamos aquí...- Sonrió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón mientras bajaba la cabeza y se miraba la punta de los zapatos.- Supongo que.....Ahora debería de decir adiós....¿No?

La sonrisa de Jo se amplió al ver ese gesto tan sumamente mono en un chico tan rudo. Sintió como su pelo largo rubio se escapaba de su oreja para cubrirle parcialmente el rostro. Alzo la mano dispuesta a apartarlo pero nunca llego a hacerlo ya que Elliott le paro agarrándola suavemente de la muñeca.  
Fue como en esas novelas que leía su papa y que de las que Jensen se reía. El Higlander Oscuro. Su papi alegaba que como era posible que siendo él la chica de la relación fuera el Jared Padalecki el que leyera ese tipo de novelas. El caso fue que la piel donde Elliott le tocaba le ardía. A pesar de que la mano estaba llena de callos su toque era tan suave que parecía mentira que ese chico le hubiera roto la mandíbula a uno de los jugadores de futbol.  
El corazón se le acelero de tal manera que por un momento pensó que se daría cuenta ya que la gran mano se cerraba sobre su pulso, Elliot alzo lentamente la mano libre y con una delicadeza pasmosa le coloco detrás de la oreja el cabello rebelde consiguiendo que Jo cerrara los ojos dispuesta a recibir su primer y FANTASTICO beso.  
La luz de la farola quedo visiblemente reducida cuando el chico se acerco, a Jo casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al sentir el aliento contra sus labios. Estaba a punto de ponerse a suplicar para que la besara cuando....

-¡¡DESDE SANTULICIA A BILBAOOOOOO VENGO POR TODA LA ORILLAAAAAA¡¡

Sus padres aparecieron por la esquina, apoyados en uno en el otro cantando a voz en grito sin importarle el despertar a medio vecindario y frustrando un beso GENIAL

CONTINUARA


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 9

Le dolía la cabeza....No, dolerle, no....Le iba a estallar. ¿Se podía saber que de demonios había pasado anoche para que le doliera tanto?. Que el recordara no había bebido tanto.

Como buenamente pudo, se levanto de la cama y se arrastro hasta el baño maravillándose de no vomitar el estomago en el camino. Maldijo el frio ártico que le golpeo nada mas salir de su dormitorio y entrar en el baño; se acordó de la madre del que invento las bombillas de bajo consumo y su fortísima luz que casi lo dejan ciego nada mas darle al interruptor. Orino apoyando las dos manos en la pared porque el jodido inodoro no quería quedarse quieto. Sopeso la idea de mear sentado pero no creía que pudiera aguantar las coñas de Jared como lo viera.  
Se giro dispuesto a lavarse los dientes y preguntándose donde estaría el puñetero gato que se le cago en la boca cuando, otra vez, casi se queda ciego con la bombillita de las narices. Joder, casi parecían que iban a hacerle un interrogatorio. Hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras sopesaba seriamente el enrollar la lámpara en papel higiénico para así amortiguar la luz pero con la suerte que tenia seguro que le prendía fuego a la casa así que mejor dejarlo porque.....¡¡Oh Dios Mío¡¡

Tenía que haber pasado algo muy extraño la noche anterior, algo en plan: Un hechicero vudú me ha maldecido y me ha cambiado de cuerpo porque sin duda el tipo que lo miraba a través del espejo no podía ser el.  
Las ojeras le llegaban prácticamente a los pies; la piel un color cenizo, casi blanco que le hacían resaltar el doble las pecas; el pelo aplastado contra la frente y el verde de sus ojos parecía mas apagado de lo normal.

-Jodidos Misha y Castiel.- Gruño acordándose de que toda la culpa eran de las copas de esos dos barmans.

Se lavo la cara y los dientes sin sentir un ápice de mejoría y decido arrastrarse como buenamente podía hasta la cocina para intentar comer algo. Aunque ya sabría que no podría. El ambiente que se encontró allí fue digno de una película de miedo. Jared sentado en la mesa en perfecto estado; como si no hubiera bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol la noche anterior mirando fijamente a Jo que trasteaba por toda la habitación haciendo un ruido informal.

Odio a su marido un poquito nada más entrar (o más bien arrastrarse) hasta su asiento y desplomarse sobre el. Jay lucia tan jodidamente bien. Era como una torre inamovible que....

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAARRRRARRRRARRA

¡¡¡DIOS¡¡

-Jo, por favor, apaga la batidora.- sollozo llevándose las manos a la cabeza e intentando amortiguar el rugido del motor.

Tal y como había pedido su hija obedeció.

-Oh....Perdona....¿¿Te ha molestado??-el tono que utilizo su hija le hizo saber que algo no andaba del todo bien. Volvió a mirar a Jared que bajo la cabeza completamente avergonzado.- Porque si te he molestado solo tienes que DECIRMELO.

Vale, decididamente había pasado algo y el no se había enterado.

-Jo...¿Que....?

-Si no quieres que cocine tal vez prefieras que cante....-La cara de Jensen ante eso fue un autentico poema. ¿Cantar?....porque quería....

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior cuando llegaron a su casa le golpearon con fuerza. Estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, solo que cuando llego y vio a su hija con un chico se alegro muchísimo y no dudo en abrazar al pobre insensato y decirle la suerte que tenia. Y de paso que como se pasara con ella iba a romperle las dos piernas y el culo si era necesario que a el esas cosas le iban.  
Recordó perfectamente la risotada de Jared cuando dijo lo ultimo y como confirmo que le gustaba que le dieran. Jensen sintió como todo su cuerpo se teñía de rojo. Dios...seguro que Rent pensaba que.....¡¡Espera¡¡....No era con Clark con quien hablo sino con Elliot y si lo recuerda es porque le recordó el incidente del baño y ya sabia que tipo de tamaño se gastaba.

¡¡HABIA ARRUINADO LA CITA DE JO¡¡

-Espera.....Tú te fuiste con Clark, no con Elliot.- soltó de repente consiguiendo dos reacciones distintas. Jared alzo la cabeza rápidamente al darse cuenta que tenia razon y a Jo se le descompuso la cara.-¿Que hacías con Elliot?....¿Es que paso algo malo?

-Eso no importa ahora lo que importa es que llegasteis como autenticas cubas.

-Iba bastante borracho...-interrumpió Jared mesándose la barbilla de forma pensativa.- Pero sino recuerdo mal juraría que vi algún tipo de movimiento labial entre vosotros

-¿¿Con Elliot??...- Ahora entendía porque Jared parecía completamente despejado. A el se le quito toda la resaca nada mas oír eso.-Pero....¿¿Que paso con Clark?....¿Qué...?

-¡¡No me cambiéis el tema¡¡ Estabais borrachos.- interrumpió Jo dando un zapatazo en el suelo como si fuera una niña de seis años.- Y tu....- gruño señalándolo.- ¡¡Le tiraste los tejos¡¡

-¿¿Yo??- A Jensen casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas, puede que le dijera lo de darle por culo pero no lo decía con ese sentido.

-Le dijiste que estaba muy bueno y que menos mal que estabas casado porque sino el día de la ducha lo hubieras puesto a cuatro patas.

Vale.....Se acabo la bebida para Jensen Ackles.

-Princesa....Eso no fue lo que paso....-medio Jared alzando una mano en son de paz.- Puede que Smeckles fuera un poco grafico; le suele pasar cuando se descoca, pero lo que dijo lo dijo a modo de amenaza. Y sabes que es cierto.- corto antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada.

-Está bien.- acepto la joven de mala cara.- Puede que en eso haya exagerado un poco pero....¡¡Estabais borrachos¡¡

-Después de 16 años sin una juerga creo que no nos viene mal una ¿no?...¿Qué es lo que realmente te pasa, cielo? No creo que todo este cirio sea por que llegamos borrachos.

Jared hablo con una inusitada calma en el, dejando a Jen completamente al borde de la conversación. Estaba a punto de hacer una retirada estratégica cuando lo vio. Conocía esa mirada. Era la misma mirada que el tenia cuando lo de Tony.

-¿Que es lo que te hizo ese hijo de puta?- El tono que utilizo no le dio opcion a su hija a negar nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El lunes llego rápido en casa de los Padalecki-Ackles que se dedicaron a mimar a una Jo que se dejo sin rechistar...A pesar de que se riera de su manera de cantar y de lo mal que se sabían la letra porque: Es Santulce. No Santulicia.

El tema de Clark Rent quedo relegado durante todo el domingo, pero no olvidado. Ambos hombres intentaron convencer a Jo para que denunciara al joven muchacho pero fue algo inútil. Según alegaba su hija, Rent no había echo nada, a parte de que estaban ellos dos solos y seria la palabra de uno contra el otro.

Jensen sugirió el echarlo de la universidad pero eso solo dejaría en mal lugar a Joshepine. Así que optaron por fingir que no había pasado nada. O al menos eso creyó Jo porque si bien el decano había dado su brazo a torcer sobre que no podía expulsar a ese..."Joven" si que podía recabar la información suficiente por si alguna vez pasaba algo. No en vano la información es poder.

-Sr Ackles...¿Quería verme?- la larga melena de Elliot se asomo por la puerta de su despacho.

-Oh....Si. Pase, por favor.- El corazón del decano iba a mil por hora. Según su hija y por lo poco que podía recordar; cuando los encontraron en su casa Jensen se puso demasiado cariñoso. La verdad era que Elliot podría poner una ( varias) denuncias sobre su persona. Esperaba que no fuera así.

El chico obedeció dejándose de caer sobre la silla de respaldo recto como si esta fuera un cómodo sillón y lo miro fijamente haciendo que Jensen tuviera que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no ponerse colorado.

-Antes que nada quería pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento de la otra noche.- soltó no queriendo pensar lo obsceno que sonaba. Casi parecía que le había tocado por dentro del pantalón. Iba a seguir hablando pero el joven lo corto con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No se preocupe, Decano. Fue agradable verle de esa forma.

-¿Cómo?....- la cara que debió de quedársele tuvo que ser digna de una foto porque Elliot empezó a reírse sin disimular su alegría.

-El sábado pude comprobar que usted no es un robot. Sino que solo es...Estirado y no uno cualquiera, sino uno que se vuelve una autentica putilla cuando se suelta

Jensen se quedo sin palabras al oír semejante cosa y a punto estuvo de espetarle que ¿Que forma era esa de hablarle al director de la universidad? pero la verdad era que....

-Si....Eso mismo dice mi marido. Al parecer tiene que ser completamente cierto.-Una pequeña risita por parte de Elliot le hizo ponerse completamente rojo.- Oh...lo he vuelto a decir en voz alta.- maldijo dándose un golpe en la frente. ¿Se podía saber qué demonios tenía ese chico para que bajara la guardia con él?

-No se preocupe....Es algo adorable. Su hija lo hace igual. Eso de decir en voz alta lo que esta pensando y sinceramente, es ......- Jensen observo como el tono de voz del joven cambiaba de ser un poco chulesco a ser soñador cuando hablaba de su hija. Noto como una ceja se arqueaba en su rostro ante semejante cambio. Un cambio que también noto Elliot que enseguida se sentó recto en la silla y con una tos continuo diciendo:- Es...eso...Ado...rable...Ejem...

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del decano al descubrir esa pequeña información que el alumno le había dado sin querer.

-Pensaba preguntarle por el Sr Rent....Pero creo que eso lo dejaremos para mas adelante...Ahora.....cuénteme lo que siente por mi hija y, por favor, no omita detalle alguno.- susurro cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y echando su cuerpo hacia adelante con un renovado interés.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared entro en la clase haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar a Clark Rent y mucho menos por no reventarle la cara de un puñetazo. Jo le había rogado/suplicado que pasara lo que pasara no hiciera nada. Le costó Dios y Gloria aceptar la petición de su hija pero al final habia aceptado. Así que tuvo que fingir como nunca una sonrisa y saludar a la clase con su acostumbrado tono festivo.

Le costó Dios y Gloria no soltar alguna frase con doble intención o mirar al chico con mala cara pero lo consiguió.  
Aunque claro esta tenia que vengarse de alguna forma y…¿Cuál fue la que se le ocurrió?

-Bueno, Sr Rent… Deléitenos con su sabiduría; salga a la pizarra y descríbanos las varias metáforas que salen en el libro que todos deberían de haberse leído a estas alturas.- sugirió con muy buenos modales, ofreciéndole la tiza para que escribiera. Sabia positivamente que ese chico no se lo había leído ni una sola pagina así que fue una autentica satisfacción el ver como tragaba saliva con dificultad y se levantaba de la silla.

Sip, sin duda iba a ser una hora muuuuy gratificante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. No sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando viera de nuevo a Clark. ¿Debería esconderse para evitar tener problemas?....  
Chasqueo la lengua con desencanto mientras digería lo rápido que podía cambiar la vida de una persona. La semana pasada estaba loca por encontrarse a Clark en cualquier rincón de la universidad; miraba a todas partes en un intento de ver su pelo negro o miraba impaciente el reloj para saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba para el almuerzo y así poder vislumbrarlo al otro lado de la estancia.  
Pero ahora lo único que quería era simple y llanamente que la hora de comer pasara rápido, al igual que esa interminable cola que guardaba para poder coger la bandeja de comida que le esperaba.

Por un momento sopeso la idea de irse al despacho de su padre y comer con el; pero enseguida descarto la idea, no podría comer con sus dos enamorados papas en la misma habitación. Ya era mayor y sabia perfectamente las cosas que hacían cuando ella salía hacia la biblioteca. No es que le disgustara en exceso; solo lo típico que a cualquier hijo que le dicen que sus padres “lo hacen”.

-Gracias por guardarme el sitio.- Se giro gusto a tiempo de ver a Elliot colocándose a su lado con una sonrisa canalla en el rostro.-¿Cómo estas, Rubia?.- Pregunto con ese tono entre rudo y dulce que consiguió que se olvidara por completo de Rent y todo lo que paso el sábado. Bueno…todo menos lo que a el acontecía.

-Bien….¿Y tú?.- Fue raro. Tanto la forma de comportarse de el como la suya. Cualquiera diría que no se habían dirigido la palabra hasta un par de días antes. Había tanta….Camaradería.

La sonrisa de Elliot cambio de canalla a dulce y con un gesto increíblemente tierno se miro la puntera de sus zapatos.

-Ahora….Bien….Muy bien..- susurro mirándola con esos ojos tan increíblemente azules.

Jo sintió como su corazón le daba un vuelco en el sitio y los vellos de la nuca se le ponían de punta. Elliot……Ella…..Algo raro acababa de pasar y no sabía que….Solo sabía que…..Elliot estaba bien….Ahora que…Estaba con ella.

¿Se podía ser más mono?

Una pena que Clark tuviera que aparecer para fastidiarlo todo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Jen….De verdad creo que no deberíamos….-Jared intento por todos los medios mantenerse firme pero cualquiera se resistía a los encantos de Jensen Ackles. Sobre todo cuando te obliga a pegar el pecho a la mesa y mete la lengua en….- ¡Ah¡….Smeckles….

-He echado el pestillo, Jay. Así que déjame comerte el culo tranquilo, que andamos justo de tiempo.

Bueno…Si andaban justos de tiempo…..¿Quien era el para quejarse?

-Joder, Jay….Que culo….- Jared tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar un jadeo cuando sintió los dedos de Jensen deslizarse dentro de el. Adoraba cuando su estirado marido se ponía en plan guarrilla dominante.- Te voy a estar follando hasta que suene el timbre.- Jared oyó las ruedas de la silla arañar el parquet seguido del tintineo del cinturón de su marido al soltarse. Pocos segundos después sintió la punta del miembro de su marido frotarse contra su entrada con urgencia.

-Dios…Jenny…-jadeo cuando sintió los dedos cerrarse sobre sus caderas.

-Te dejare salir de aquí justo cuando termine el timbre de sonar y no te dejare limpiarte.- continuo diciendo mientras se introducía lentamente dentro de el. Jay quiso moverse y tragarse todo el miembro de su marido pero este le tenía bien agarrado de las caderas, obligándole a quedarse muy quieto y a recibir todo lo que Jensen le daba.-Vas entrar en tu clase con el culo mojado.

Jared gimoteo al oír todo eso, sabia que iba a cumplir su promesa, al igual que sabía que, cuando se sentara en la siguiente clase, el culo iba a arderle pero, sinceramente, le dio igual. Hacía siglos que Jensen no se lo follaba y la verdad era que…Lo echaba de menos.

-¿Es lo que quieres, Jay?....Dime…¿Quieres sentirte húmedo?....Ir andando y notar mi semen en tu culo?.

 

Joder, con la guarrilla del decano.

-Si, joder, si….Quiero dar clases así….sintiendo…..- Jared iba a soltar todo tipo de burradas cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.- Oh…Joder, Jensen, por favor….diles que no estamos….diles que me estas follando y que no vuelvan hasta mañana o algo pero por favor….¡¡No pares¡¡

Jensen no dijo nada; ni respondió a la llamada, ni a Jared, solo se dedico a empujarse con fuerza dentro de el en un vano intento de ignorar a quien quiera que fuera el que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta. Dedicándose por completo a sumergirse dentro de el con fuerza.  
Jared se puso bizco de placer al sentir la forma tan violenta en la que su marido se lo follaba. No era normal que Jensen lo hiciera así, con prisas y apretándole todo el cuerpo como si el fuera a escaparse pero suponía que los golpes al otro lado de la puerta le habían echo cambiar los planes. De todas formas, no es que se quejara porque…Joder….como se lo estaba haciendo. Casi tenía ganas de parar y poner una cámara de video porque, sin duda, lo que estaba pasando en ese despacho era digno de grabarse. Con el con la camiseta subida y los pantalones bajados hasta los muslos; no sabía porque pero a Jensen le gustaba dejárselos ahí, para que no pudiera maniobrar bien y el fuera el que mandara, según le dijo una vez. El caso es que ahí estaba el, con los pantalones un poco más abajo del culo, siendo follado por un Jensen que tenia los pantalones en los tobillos, la camisa levantada, sujeta por su propia barbilla y la corbata sobre su hombro izquierdo….Casi podía ver como las gafas se le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz debido a las fuertes embestidas.

Joder….¿¿Dónde había una cámara cuando la necesitaba??

Sin duda iban a tener un orgasmo apoteósico….Sino fuera porque el ….”Estúpido” que había al otro lado de la puerta intento abrirla. Menos mal que Jensen echo el pestillo que sino…Menudo espectáculo habrían dado.

El sonido metálico del pestillo al ser manipulado hizo que el raciocinio de Jensen volviera a su cuerpo…Aunque no era al que los tenían acostumbrados.

-¡¡ESPERO QUE SE ESTE QUEMANDO LA UNIVERSIDAD PARA QUE ME MOLESTES¡- rugió sin dejar de embestir a Jared que se retorcía de placer debajo de él.

-Hay una pelea, señor. – La voz del nuevo secretario le llego amortiguada a través de la puerta.

Jensen no dejo de penetrarlo con fiereza mientras soltaba una cantidad de improperios bajos sobre que iba a despedir al joven por semejante tontería. Aunque Jared no estaba muy por la labor de prestarle atención. Estaba mas ensimismado en recibir todas y cada una de las embestidas.

-Su hija es una de las integrantes de la pelea, Señor.

Fue un susurro pero fue suficiente para que ambos perdieran el interés en lo que estaban haciendo. Jensen dejo de embestir como un poseso y Jared se incorporo sobre si mismo preguntando:

-¿Qué Jo, qué?....

-Creo que voy a matar a alguien.-gruño Jensen saliendo con delicadeza de su marido y subiéndose los pantalones con los ojos inyectados en ira.

CONTINUARA


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 10

Durante los años que llevaba como Decano le habían interrumpido muchas pero que muchas veces, por eso puso el pestillo en su despacho, porque sabía que tarde o temprano alguien lo pillaría con los pantalones bajados pero, sinceramente, ¡¡Ya estaba harto¡¡

Le daba igual quien se hubiera peleado y de quien fuera la culpa, iban a estar sin ver la luz del sol durante todo un trimestre.

Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza por el silencioso pasillo, el nuevo secretario iba pegado a su lado explicándole lo que habia pasado sin que el le prestara la menor atención ya que toda ella estaba puesta en como un cabizbajo y sumiso Jared andaba justo dos pasos detrás de el y….¡¡¡Joder¡¡ Tan grande y con esas pintas de: Soy tuyo hazme lo que quieras, es que era para emparedar a los hijos de puta que les habían cortado el rollo.

Aunque uno de ellos fuera su preciosa Jo.

-Señor, unos de los implicados es el Sr Rent. Sabe que su padre es uno de los accionistas mas…..

Al pobre chico no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase ya que Jensen entro en la sala de castigo como si fuera un huracán. La puerta resonó con fuerza cuando reboto contra la pared y el cristal a vibro debido a la fuerza usada. Leonard, el secretario, enmudeció al ver semejante acto, tan poco habitual en el y entro en la sala, seguido de un Jared que se mantuvo en las sombras.

-¡¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ¡¡¡-bramo mas colérico de lo que nunca había estado. Llevaba 16 años ¡¡¡DIECISEIS¡¡ Intentando follar con Jared a la primera en su jodido despacho y no lo había conseguido ni una vez.

-Decano, quiero que sepa….-El joven Rent se levanto todo lleno de pomposidad mientras se alisaba la corbata del uniforme llamando su atención. Tenia un ojo morado y el pelo completamente despeinado.

-Silencio.- siseo. Ese chico no era santo de su devoción, ni ahora ni antes, así que se lo hizo saber asesinándolo con la mirada.  
Como era de esperar el joven obedeció sentándose rápidamente en su silla y temblando como una hoja.

-Solo voy a preguntar una cosa….¿Quien dio el primer puñetazo?-Gruño alzando el dedo índice sin pasarle desapercibido como Jared se apoyaba de forma sumisa contra la pared, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se pusiera tenso. En ese mismo momento podría estar haciéndole tantas cosas.

Como si supiera que lo estaba mirando el profesor alzo la cabeza y lo miro dócil haciendo que las ganas de Jensen aumentaran hasta niveles insospechados. Ese Bigfoot quería que se lo follara, por eso le provocaba y vaya si iba a hacerlo. En el momento que despachara ese problemilla.

-Yo.- Para su sorpresa no fue ni Rent, ni Elliot los que levantaron la mano. Sino su hija Jo.

Jensen quería ofenderse, no había criado a una barriobajera que se pegara con hombres, por mucho que estos se lo merecieran, pero la verdad era que le recorrió un toque de orgullo. Joshepine Padalecki era una mujer de armas tomar y nadie podría negarlo.

-No, he sido yo.- Se apresuro a decir Elliot como si fuera un caballero de brillante armadura moderno. Jensen casi pudo oír el awwww que soltó su hija al mirarlo.

-No le hagas caso, Papi, he sido yo y….

-Me da igual- susurro alzando una mano y recuperando un poco de compostura. Cerro los ojos y suspiro cuadrando los hombros, le dolía lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero, como Decano, era su trabajo.- Sr Spencer, Sra Padalecki-Ackles, están castigados durante toda la tarde.

-Bien…-susurro Rent haciendo que, en esos momentos, odiara su trabajo

-Pero Papiiii….

-No me discuta, Sra Padalecki…y aquí soy el Sr Ackles.- Corrigió sintiéndose mal por ello.- Quiero que me copien el tema…..- se acerco a la mesa donde Elliot tenía todos sus libros y lo abrió por la mitad. – 6, 7, 8 y 9.- Vio como su hija iba a protestar cuando agrego.- Estarán aquí, los dos juntos hasta que terminen.- El mal sabor de boca que le había provocado castigar a los jóvenes se desvaneció cuando vio la mirada cómplice de ambos al ver que iban a poder estar solos en aquella habitación sin nadie que los molestara.- Bueno…Con el profesor de Gimnasia.- Tampoco había que facilitarles tanto las cosas, ¿verdad?-Sr Rent…Usted puede irse a su casa.- Si le quedaba alguna duda sobre si habia hecho bien con el castigo, le fue completamente disipada al ver la cara completamente perpleja que se le quedo al joven estudiante.

Jensen se giro sobre si mismo para atender otro tipo de cosas mas mundanas cuando vio como su hija le regalaba un: Gracias sin sonido alguno.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No hubieron cruzado esquina cuando Jensen le agarro con fuerza del brazo y lo arrastro, literalmente, escaleras arriba, dirigiéndolo hacia los dormitorios de los docentes, más específicamente a su antiguo cuarto.

-Jensen que….-pregunto trastabillando dentro del cuarto debido al fortísimo empujón que le propino su marido.

-A callar.-rumio el Decano abriéndose la camisa de un tirón, sin importarle el que todos los botones volaran al suelo de madera.

-Pero Jenny….- Jared alzo las manos a modo de paz, intentando lucir lo mas inofensivo y dócil que pudo, sabedor de que eso le gustaba a su marido.

-Ni Jenny ni pollas….. quítate la camisa.- ordeno con ese tono de profesor retrogrado que le ponía como una moto.

-No hace falta utilizar ese lenguaje.- Pico haciéndose el ofendido y retrocediendo otro paso.

-Utilizo el lenguaje que me sale de los …- Si termino la frase Jared nunca lo supo ya que Jen salvo la distancia que los separaba y lo estampo contra la pared tapando la palabra malsonante con el fuerte golpe que propino su gran cuerpo contra la pared.

-Jenny….- Le dio manotazos y puso con poco de resistencia. Una resistencia lo suficientemente fuerte para que su marido tuviera que imponerse y no le hiciera daño, ya que sabía que, si Jenny se lo proponía, poderle hacerle bastante.

Los botones de su camisa corrieron la misma suerte que la del decano; sintió las manos de su amante, por regla general dulces y tranquilas, urgentes contra su piel, cerrándose con urgencia sobre sus hombros para quitarle la camisa y sobándole con vicio el vientre y el pecho.

-Jensen, por favor.- susurro sintiendo como esos gruesos labios se cerraban contra su cuello. Jared sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban y agradeció el estar contra la pared porque sino de seguro que terminaría tirado cuan largo era contra el suelo.

-Por favor ¿Qué?- Esos labios de vicio se separaron de su cuello para cerrarse contra su barbilla con fuerza, haciendo que Jay hiciera una mueca al sentir los dientes morderles mientras una de las manos de Jensen se cerraba con fuerza en su largo cabello y tiraba hacia atrás, dejando así a la vista su Nuez de Adán.- Por favor ¿Qué? Jared. Por favor, Jensen, follame. O Por Favor, Jensen Hazme lo que quieras.-Pregunto con la voz teñida en sexo.

A Jared le había flaqueado muchas veces la rodilla con su pornográfico Decano, pero ninguna y cuando dice ninguna es ninguna, como ese momento. Esa voz grave, más de lo normal, con ese toque de lujuria y posesión que le dejo sin palabras.

-Nghhhh…- fue lo único que le salió cuando sintió la mano que le quedaba libre cerrarse sobre su miembro duro y apretarlo con fuerza.

-¿Vas a ser hoy mi esclavo?- Susurro Jensen pasándole la lengua por toda la mejilla para luego introducírsela en la boca y robarle la lengua en un beso arrollador.

Los dedos del profesor se cerraron sobre la pared, arañándola y haciendo que varios trozos de escayola cayeran al suelo; Jensen estrujando su entrepierna mientras le comía la boca con glotonería provocándole un placer indescriptible.

El Decano rompe el beso igual que lo empieza, rápido y seco dejando sus bocas unidas solo por un fino hilo de saliva que hace que Jared moje los calzoncillos. Esta tan excitado que podría correrse en ese mismo momento, con solo una palabra de Jen. Como a su marido le de por ordenarle que se corra, lo hace, increíble pero completamente cierto.

-¿Qué va a ser, Jay?. ¿Vas a ponerte de rodillas para que te folle hasta que se te caigan las piernas?

Y si, joder, si, lo que quiera pero SI.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El silencio era solo roto por el bolígrafo al deslizarse sobre el papel, ya había escrito el primer tema con el que su padre los castigo y ya le dolía la mano. Al principio cuando oyó la pena por ponerle un ojo morado a Rent le pareció algo muy fácil pero ahora…Pufffff….

-Menudo derechazo.- susurro Elliot justo a su lado haciendo que los vellos de la nuca se le pusieran de punta, sobre todo cuando alzo la vista y lo vio mirándola fijamente con esos ojazos azules y ese pelo cayéndole por un lado de la cara, dándole un aspecto de lo mas salvaje.

-Ventajas de criarse con dos padres.- respondió tragando saliva mientras intentaba no imaginarse a Elliot cogiéndola del brazo, sentándola sobre sus rodillas y……- Ya sabes, esas tonterías de que tienes que saber defenderse y bla bla bla…-sonrió increíblemente nerviosa.

Elliot no dijo nada, solo esbozo una sonrisa, una de esas en las que la mayoría de las chicas se desmaya y con un tono de voz que rivalizaba con ella susurro:

-Vaya, al parecer la gatita tiene garras.- Acto seguido se giro y continuo escribiendo dejando a Jo completamente alucinada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sentía la madera arañándole las rodillas y las palmas de las manos debido a la postura y las fuertes embestidas, el pelo se le pegaba a la frente por culpa del esfuerzo físico y las nalgas le ardían debido a que Jensen saco esa vena masoquistas que tenia escondida y decidió golpearle con fuerza mientras se lo follaba con saña a cuatro patas, pero con todo el dolor que sentía recorriéndole el cuerpo iba a decirle que parara.

Sintio como Jensen tiraba de su cabello con fuerza, obligándolo a incorporarse y sin dejar de penetrarlo cerro la mano sobre su polla dura para masturbarlo con violencia y joder, joder¡¡¡JODER¡¡¡ era tan increíblemente genial que….que….iba a ….iba a….

-Nggghhhhhh……..- al parecer Jensen se había emperrado en reducir su poca capacidad de hablar a esas tres letras ya que era lo único que pudo decir mientras se corría como un camión sobre la mano de su marido que no bajo el ritmo hasta arrancarle lagrimas de placer.- Jensen….Jensen, por Dios, para.- suplico oyendo el sonido húmedo que hacia el decano al entrar salvajemente dentro de el.

-¿Ahora crees en Dios, Padalecki.?

Joder, y como para no creer.

Desde que habían cruzado el umbral de esa habitación Jensen no le había dejado recuperarse ni dos minutos cuando volvia a empezar y vale que el tenia fácil recuperación y todo ese rollo pero ya estaba mayor para todo eso. Lo que más alucinado le tenía era el propio Decano que no había dejado de follarselo con saña desde que le puso las manos sobre el pobre camastro y lo dilato con dos dedos y un sinfín de guarradas que habrían hecho sonrojar al mismísimo Marques de Sade.

Como siguieran así iban a darle un infarto.

-Déjate de mariconadas, Jay y déjame follarte.- Gruño su marido volviéndolo a ponerlo en la posición original y recrudeciendo sus embestidas.-Te dije que no iba a dejar de follarte hasta que sonara el timbre y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG.  
¡¡¡POR FIN¡¡¡

Jo salto de la silla y recogió todo ansiosa por irse. La tarde le había volado, a pesar de que había pasado la tarde copiando la naturaleza del escorpión egipcio y demás bichejos, ya que Elliot y ella aprovecharon la fascinación que el profesor de gimnasia tenia con su nuevo móvil pudiendo así charlar sin ningún tipo de problema o llamamiento de atención. Y …¡¡Había sido una tarde genial¡¡ No es que hubieran podido hablar mucho, solo tonterías sueltas pero le daba mil vueltas a la noche que paso con Rent y…..

-¿Crees que al Decano le gustaría que fuera a buscarte a tu casa esta noche para ir al cine?-el tono que utilizo Elliot mientras lo preguntaba fue tan pero tan mono que Jo tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Y no crees que deberías de preguntármelo a mi en vez de a mi padre?.- Ella como siempre. Tan directa y bruta.

En el rostro de Elliot se dibujo la incertidumbre durante unos segundos para enseguida ser eclipsada por la picaresca a la que ya la tenia acostumbrada.

-Entonces….¿Te hace que vaya a buscarte?.

Elliot, como siempre tan romántico.

-Me hace…

Aunque ella no se quedaba atrás.

Iba a seguir hablando cuando vio como su papa cerraba el brazo sobre la cintura de su papi de forma cariñosa mientras este se dejaba arrastrar. Eso le extraño bastante, su papi, por regla general, no demostraba afecto en la calle, mucho menos en Carlisle y sin embargo allí estaba y….

-Papi….¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto alarmada al ver que el pobre Decano prácticamente no se tenia en pie.

-sajovsiahpdoajlakemnsñdlavnjsopdijapoejrnalknma

Jo se quedo de una pieza al oír eso. ¿Se podía saber que porras….?

-Tranquila, princesa, Papi ha tenido una tarde muy ajetreada.- susurro cariñosamente su padre sin dejar de acariciar la frente del decano que no hizo ademan de apartarse. Hoy se va a acostar temprano. – sonrió todo hoyuelos y carantoñas hacia el hombre mas bajo.

-Ah…Vale….Entonces…¿No puedo salir con Elliot al cine?.-Su padre se quedo callado durante unos segundos, luego miro a su papi y con esa sonrisa de: No se lo diremos a nadie asintió. -Geniaaaaal.- estaba a punto de girarse y disponerse a pensar en que diantres se ponía cuando se dio cuenta.- Papa…¿Qué le ha pasado a tu camisa?

CONTINUARA.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 11

Tenía el cuerpo entumecido; los brazos le pesaban una tonelada y las piernas le hormigueaban, era  
incapaz de abrir los ojos. La oscuridad era total, al igual que el silencio que le rodeaba Jensen resoplo dejándose acunar en la fina superficie que lo mantenía cómodo y calentito. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que se hallaba en la cama, en su cama para ser mas concreto. Así que sintiéndose seguro giro sobre su propio cuerpo y agarro la almohada con glotonería mientras escondía el rostro en la blanda superficie, dispuesto a dejarse caer, de nuevo, en el olvido.  
Sintió como una sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios al rememorar el porqué estaba tan cansado.

Había pasado toda la tarde dándole a Jared lo que se merecía.

Y sin duda ese gigantón se merecía todo lo que le dio.

Froto complacido la mejilla contra la almohada, satisfecho de un trabajo bien hecho mientras estiraba el pie para tocar a su marido que, de seguro, estaría acostado a su lado roncando como una mala bestia.  
Pero no encontró más que el frio colchón.

Olvidándose de lo a gusto que se estaba agarrado a la almohada, se incorporo sobre sus codos y miro donde se suponía que debía estar Jay.

Vacio.

Frunció el ceño preguntándose donde demonios estaría.

El destello de una pequeña luz azul le revelo la respuesta a tal pregunta.

El Salón. Jay estaba en el salón.

No supo como pero consiguió levantarse de la cama, no antes sin maldecir lo frio que estaba el suelo cuando las plantas de sus pies tocaron el suelo. Se arrastro entre bostezos y suspiros hasta donde la luz se hallaba mientras sentía como, poco a poco, el sueño se iba resbalando de su cuerpo a medida que se separaba de la cama.

No tardo en ver a Jay delante del ordenador, tecleando como un loco mientras reía bajito.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto con los ojos medio cerrados y se dirigía a la cocina para beber un vasito de leche. Joder, esto de hacerse viejo era un coñazo. Antes, cuando se despertaba a media noche, se tomaba un poco de agua y a la cama de nuevo y fíjate ahora....Un vasito de leche calentita...¿¿Cuándo se había convertido en su padre?

-Leo los comentarios de las fotos que he colgado en el Facebook.- respondió Jay sin siquiera despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-Ah....¿Y son buenos?- pregunto de forma mecánica mientras abría la nevera y sacaba el cartón.  
Giro el cuerpo dispuesto a coger un vaso pero se quedo quieto delante de la puerta abierta, sintiendo  
el pequeño aire gélido sobre su piel caliente y como la pequeña lucecita iluminaba tétricamente la cocina. Descarto el vaso casi enseguida. Acababa de aceptar que los años le estaban pasando factura  
pero ni muerto iba a beber a las tantas de la mañana de un vaso. ¡¡Iba a beber del cartón¡¡ Que aun no era tan viejo.

-Ni te lo imaginas.- oyó que Jay respondía en la otra habitación.

-¿Que fotos son?-pregunto dejando el cartón a milímetros de sus labios para empezar a beber una vez terminada la pregunta.

-De esta tarde. Te he hecho fotos desnudo mientras dormías.

¿¿¿¿¿QUE?????

La encimera se tiño de blanco cuando escupió todo la leche debido a ese comentario y a punto estuvo de teñir el suelo debido a que casi se le escapa el tetrabrik. ¿¿Que Jay había hecho qué??

Sin importarle el dejar la nevera abierta y el cartón al filo de la mesa salió disparado hacia el salón con los ojos abierto como platos y completamente despejado.

-¿¿Que has hecho que?-pregunto con l corazón latiéndole en los oídos. Sino recordaba mal Jared tenía a varios alumnos en esa cosa de internet. Infinidad de veces le dijo que no colgara fotos personales allí pero el muy memo siempre le ignoraba y colgaba todo tipo de fotos (preferiblemente de Jensen haciendo el tonto).

-¿Que querías que hiciera Jenny?.¿Tienes idea de lo sexy que eres mientras duermes?. Con esos morros y esas mejillas rojas y esas pequitas y esas pecas.

Jensen no podía articular palabra. ¿¿Había echo fotos de todo eso? Mierda... ¿Cómo iba a ir mañana al colegio?

-¿Y ese culo? ¿Tienes idea de la de comentarios que hay sobre tu culo?

¡¡Dios Santo¡¡

-¿Mi culo?-consiguió articular en un susurro

-Las cosas que quieren que le haga a tu culo no es ni medio normal, Smeckles, aunque, yo que lo he probado, sé muy bien que puede dar más de sí.

-No habrás dicho nada de eso, ¿Verdad?

-¡¡Claro que si¡¡-respondió todo ofendido mirándolo por primera vez.-Tienen que saber que el culo del decano es tan esponjoso y calentito que podría quedarme a vivir allí.

 

Ay....Dios....Mío

Jensen sintió como todo el color abandonaba su rostro al recordar que Mac, su hermana Mac, estaba  
agregada al Facebook de Jared. Sus padres, sus padres iban a ver esas fotos. ¡¡OH DIOS MIO¡¡

Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando la risa de Jared lo corto bruscamente. El profesor lo  
miraba todo hoyuelos y diversión y unas diminutas arrugas alrededor de los ojos que revelaban el  
paso de los años.

-¿¿Era mentira??-casi chillo al darse cuenta de que todo era una broma.

-¡¡Por supuesto¡¡ Smeckles llevamos casados casi 16 años....¿Como puedes pensar que voy a hacerte algo así?

-Joder, yo que se.- suspiro mientras se desplomaba desinflado desplomándose en el sofá que habia justo a su lado y recreándose en el silencio que los envolvía.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete y media.

¿Cómo?

¿Eran las siete y pico y habia ese silencio en casa?

-¿Dónde está Jo?-pregunto mirando hacia la habitación de la pequeña

-En el cine. Con Elliot.-agrego adelantándose a la siguiente pregunta que iba a hacerle. –Volverán una hora después de que termine la película, justo después de cenar algo.

-Ah….

Jensen todavía estaba recuperándose del susto cuando un sonido extraño llamo su atención. Acentuándose cuando Jay soltó una pequeña risita al leer algo en la pantalla.

-Este Misha.- Susurro tecleando.

-¿Misha?

-Sip…El camarero demonio de Ash.

-Recuerdo sus cubatas.- frotándose los ojos.- ¿Y que quiere?

-Mañana va a acercarse a la universidad.

-¿Para qué?.

Una sonrisa divertida se formo en los labios de su marido y con una rápida mirada le dijo:

-Según él para probar esos labios tan sexys que tienes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo sintió como el refresco casi se le sale por la nariz al intentar aguantar la risa. Habían salido del cine, de ver una peli de acción en donde Elliot no paro de contorsionarse e imitar al protagonista de forma exagerada haciendo que perdiera todo el interés por la película y ahora se encontraban en una pizzería, con su acompañante peleándose con un trozo de queso que se le había quedado pegado a la barbilla y es que…es que….

-No te rias.-murmuro el chico pasándose una servilleta por la cara e intentando despegar las finas hebras de su barba.

La joven consiguió tragar y enseñándole las palmas en son de paz negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

-¿Qué secreto?

-El de que vas de tipo duro pero en realidad eres un tipo de lo mas adoreibol.

La cara del duro Elliot fue todo un poema al oír esas palabras referente a su persona.

-¿Cómo?....¿Yo?....Yo no soy eso…Yo soy un tipo duro que….

Elliot empezó a decir cosas sobre lo increíblemente hombre, duro y fuerte que era de tal forma que conseguía todo lo contrario. Tanto que Jo se sorprendió sonriendo como una boba.

-Te estas riendo de mi.

-No….- susurro apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre las palmas de sus manos.

Cosa que, al parecer, puso bastante nervioso a Elliot que trago saliva con dificultad sin dejar de mirarla fijamente con esos preciosos ojos azules.

-Mira que bonito es el amor.

Y claro…como si de una novela rosa se trataran sus vidas; Rent tuvo que aparecer y fastidiarles el momento.

-¿Qué quieres Rent?. –gruño su acompañante cambiando por completo su semblante.

-Contigo nada, chaval.- sonrió Clark con esa sonrisa de superioridad que lo caracterizaba. –Vengo a hablar con el hombre de la relación.-Susurro dirigiéndose a Jo que abrió los ojos como platos al oir eso.- ¿Qué, quieres que salgamos a la calle y nos peguemos?-pico con toda su mala leche.

Joshepine Padalecki –Ackles no era una chica que dijera muchas palabrotas e insultara pero con Rent estaba dispuesta a hacer una excepción. Estaba a punto de levantarse y decir cuatro burradas bien dichas cuando la voz de Elliot la dejo clavada en el sitio.

-Por tu bien espero que te disculpes con la señorita.

Todo el grupo, porque Clark era tan cobarde que ni siquiera fue a hablar con ellos solo, sino con cuatro amigos mas, se volvió para mirar al joven de larga melena que los, literalmente, asesinaba con la mirada.

Jo se quedo completamente sorprendida al ver el cambio de actitud de Elliot, que paso de ser de lo mas adorable a un completo macarra que defendía lo suyo. Suspiro como una boba y se dedico a disfrutar del espectáculo.

CONTINUARA


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 12

Sinceramente, Jo no sabia lo que iba a pasar, pero tenia claro que no iba a ser nada bueno y que de seguro alguien (posiblemente Rent) iba a salir bastante lastimado. Estaba a punto de levantarse y soltar alguna chorrada de chica en plan: Elliot, estoy cansada. ¿Me llevas a casa? Cuando, gracias a Dios, el dueño del local intervino echando a Rent y sus amigos.  
Al parecer el hombre estaba tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de situación que, con solo leer el lenguaje corporal, sabia lo que iba a ocurrir.

Lo malo fue que no les dejo salir hasta que pasaron un par de horas, lo cual le obligo a llamar a sus padres, cosa que no les hizo mucha gracia. Aunque no les importo mucho ya que Elliot cumplió su palabra de dejarla sana y salva en su casa. Una pena que no pudieran despedirse decentemente en el portal ya que su papi le estaba esperando con los ojos prácticamente desencajados por la hora tan tardía.

Bueno, otro día seria.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba exhausto. No sabia bien si por la fiesta que le dio a Jared la tarde anterior, o por el tener que haber esperado a Jo en la calle hasta las 10 de la noche pero el caso era que estaba completamente reventado. Lo único que quería era tirarse en el sofá y dormir como un bendito, una pena que las obligaciones de decano no le dejaran, aunque, bien pensando, tampoco estaría mal si bajaba las persianas del despacho y se echaba una pequeña siestecita en su flamante sillón; si, ese tan como do en el que le daba el biberón a Jo cuando era un bebe....Ummmm....la verdad es que era muy buena ida.

Camino con aire ausente, ignorando a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino mientras se dirigía a su despacho casi paladeando el sueño en el que se dejaría caer nada mas tocar la mullida superficie del sofá. Iba tan ausente que ni siquiera saludo a su secretario, solo veía su futura e improvisada cama y es que se le hacia la boca agua. Claro esta todo eso habría sido la gloria si al darse la vuelta, después de bajar las persianas un poco, no se hubiera encontrado en el fondo de la habitación a Misha mirándolo fijamente como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-¡¡¡JODER¡¡¡ - chillo dando un salto hacia atrás y llevándose las manos al pecho. ¿¿Pero que mierda le pasaba últimamente a todo el mundo?? ¿¿Es que querían matarlo de un ataque al corazón??- Misha, por Dios, que susto me has dado.

El camarero permaneció impertérrito en el rincon de despacho sin decir absolutamente nada, solo mirándolo fijamente, como si pudiera diseccinarlo con la mirada.

-¿Misha?.-pregunto un poco nervioso, la verdad era que no conocía nada de ese hombre, solo que servia unos cockteles de lujo.

-No.- susurro el otro hombre serio. - Castiel.

Jensen sitio como su boca se abría en una mueca de entendimiento, ese era el otro hermano, el ángel, había hablado poco con el, la verdad era que se centro mas en el demonio ya que le pareció mas sexy y divertido, pero según le contó Jay, Castiel también hacia unos buenos brebajes, solo que era mucho mas silencioso, cosa que al profesor pareció gustarle bastante. El decano no pudo evitar sonreír internamente, su marido seria muy lanzado y espabilado pero a la hora de la verdad le gustaban los calladitos.

-Oh....Hola, Castiel, perdona, pero esperaba a tu hermano.- Anuncio volviendo a levantar las persianas y dejando expuesto a la luz a su silencioso acompañante.  
-Lo se. El me obligo a venir.- sentencio Castiel serio.  
Jensen se quedo un poco (bastante) perplejo ante la sequedad y sinceridad del hombre, la verdad era que le recordaba un poco a el mismo. Tal vez por eso le invito a sentarse y a que le contara el por que de su visita y no a despacharlo tan rápidamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared estaba aburrido. Pero no solo aburrido, sino MUY aburrido. No podía hablar con nadie, ni moverse, ni nada de nada, sabia que eso era lo malo de los exámenes, que tenia que comportarse como un adulto y quedarse quietecito con cara de malas pulgas y vigilando a todos y cada uno de los alumnos para evitar que copiara, pero la verdad era que estaba MUY ABURRIDO.

Por infinitesimal vez miro el móvil rezando porque Smeckles le llamara. Porque le mandara una de esas llamaditas 3G en las que se hacia una paja para que el las viera. Vale que se pondría cachondo y que no podría tocarse pero la verdad era que así al menos ESTARIA DISTRAIDO.  
Pero nada, seguramente su amante esposo estaría haciendo cosas aburridas de decano mientras el se moría lentamente de aburrimiento y claro, lo ultimo en lo que caería es en coger el móvil y llamarlo con la cremallera bajada y la polla fuera. Una pena porque Jenny tenia una polla que......Se abofeteo mentalmente, no podía ponerse a pensar esas cosas en pleno examen, ¡¡Que iba a ponerse cachondo por Dios¡¡ Pero es que Jensen tenia esa maldita facultad de volverlo del revés y del derecho.  
Casi sin darse cuenta dejo que su mente volara por los recuerdos de los últimos 16 años vividos y la verdad era que no podía estar mas contento. ¿Quien le iba a decir que iba a ser un hombre felizmente casado (con otro hombre)? ¿Y que iba a tener una hija maravillosa, guapa y maravillosa y?....¿Había dicho tremendamente guapa? Y....¿¿Y que demonios hacia Jo pasando por delante de su clase cuando se suponía que tenia clase??  
Jared se echo hacia atrás para seguir los pasos de su hija que era completamente ajena a su escrutinio. Sino recordaba mal, Jo tendría en ese momento química y el profesor Smith no era muy propenso a dejar salir a los alumnos en su clase.

La joven desapareció de su vision durante un segundo haciendo que a Jay se le pasaran por la mente todo tipo de cosas y ninguna buena. Desde que se había escaqueado de clases, hasta que habia quedado con un chico pasando por el meterse en un cuarto oscuro para drogarse.

Joder, llevaba muchos años viviendo con Jensen. Se estaba convirtiendo en un paranoico.

Para suerte de su salud mental, Jo paso escasos minutos después cargada con unas probetas que de seguro le habria pedido el profesor. Eso hizo que soltara una pequeña risita. Si, sin duda Jensen había cambiado su vida y para bien. Para muy bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿¿Has venido para que te de trabajo??- Jensen estaba que no se lo creía. Sabia que Misha era un hombre con poca vergüenza pero...¿¿Tanta?? Joder, que le había mandado a su hermano, profesor de Teología, para que le contratara.  
-Le dije a mi hermano que no era buena idea. Lo siento.- Susurro Castiel levantándose y alisando la gabardina que llevaba.

Jensen estaba a punto de dicir que si, que no había sido ni remotamente una buena idea pero la verdad era que le faltaba un profesor de religión, el antiguo se jubilo hace un mes y la verdad era que Castiel tenia muy buenas referencias y muy buenas notas pero eso no significaba que tuviera que contratarlo. Jensen era una persona a la que le gustaba confirmar y pensarse mucho las cosas. ¡¡Si con Jared pidio hasta las notas de párvulos para decidirse a contratarlo¡¡ Ni loco iba a contratar a un tipo que se ganaba la vida poniendo copas con su hermano en un bar y al que apodaban “El Ángel”.

Una vez mas, Jensen se hizo la firme promesa de no beber. Misha sabia que le faltaba un profesor por culpa de que el, cuando bebía, se le soltaba la lengua. Aunque por otro lado.....Se pensó mucho lo de Jared y por poco lo pierde, con la consecuencia de que, si lo hubiera perdido, no hubiera pasado estos maravillosos 16 años, no habría tenido a Jo y no se lo estaría pasando tan jodidamente bien.

Hay veces que tienes que arriesgarte, nene.

La sempiterna voz de Kane le acaricio el oído dándole el ultimo empujón a su decisión.

-Muy bien, jovencito.- Castiel ladeo un poco la cabeza al oír semejante mote dicho por alguien que podía ser incluso mas joven que el.-voy a tenerte de prueba. Te vigilare como un halcón. Estarás 3 meses y si me gusta tu manera de trabajar....volveremos a hablar.

Castiel no dijo nada, solo asintió levemente y se giro dispuesto a irse. Y lo habría echo si en ese momento Dean no hubiera entrado como Pedro por su casa, cortandole el paso.

-¡¡Ey, Jenny¡¡ ¿Has visto a Sammy?

Jensen rodó los ojos. Un poco de respeto y tranquilidad ¿Es que era mucho pedir?

-No, no lo he visto y me llamo Jen-sen.-gruño sin siquiera mirarlo. Dean Winchester seguía poniéndole nervioso. Tanto por su parecido físico con el mismo como porque, la ultima vez que hablaron a solas, le insinuó que podían montarse un cuarteto. Los dos hermanos y el matrimonio feliz. Lo mas duro es que cuando se lo contó a Jared dijo que sin problemas. Casi se queda muerto en el sitio al oír eso de su marido.

-Valeee.- sonrió el Winchester victorioso, sabiendo que había conseguido molestar al pobre decano.- Ey¡¡ Hola, ¿Quien eres tu?.

Esa pregunta hizo que Jensen levantara la cabeza. Castiel era una pieza demasiado jugosa para Dean. Inocenton y, aparentemente, sumiso.

El angel lo miro ladeando la cabeza levemente y acariciándose el labio inferior con la lengua se presento con un escueto:

-Soy Castiel.

Algo debió pasar en ese momento, algo que se le escapo por completo a Jensen porque fue decir eso y Dean sonreír abiertamente, no con su chulería habitual y presentarse con un apretón de manos:

-Yo Dean Winchester. ¿Te acompaño a la salida?

Y sin decir mas nada se marcharon dejando a un Jensen muy alucinado en su despacho.

CONTINUARA. ¿¿Que creeis k haran estos dos?? jejjejejejejejeje


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 13

Papeleo.

Papeleo.

Y...adivina....¡¡Mas papeleo¡¡

Jensen resoplo hastiado dejando caer la carpeta amarilla a su lado. Volvió a resoplar cuando, al girar la vista, vio toda su mesa llena de carpetas que no había leído.

Presupuestos. Gente que contratar y despedir. Alumnos nuevos. Alumnos problemáticos. Quejas de padres. Ofertas de revistas que querían entrevistarlo. Y decenas de cosas similares.

Estaba aburrido. Y para que Jensen Ackles, el Rey del Debate, dijera eso es que estaba MUY ABURRIDO. Joder, como echaba de menos esos días en los que Bobby Singer le perseguía para que dejara su puesto. O cuando Jo lo estresaba con su juventud y su necesidad de el. O incluso cuando Jared entraba sorpresivamente en su despacho para que le hiciera una mamada.

-Supongo que por fin me alcanzo la monotonía.- susurro a la nada. Se dejo atrapar por el hermoso atardecer que bañaba su despacho. El otoño barría todo el suelo con sus hojas y un ligero frescor que obligaba a echar mano de las prendas de abrigo. Jensen estaba calentito en su despacho pero aun así se sentía cómodo con su jersey de cuello vuelto negro. Hizo un pequeño repaso de toda su vida y de lo divertida que habia sido. ¿Cuantos gays pueden presumir de estar casados por la iglesia y encima de tener una hija?. No muchos, la verdad. Si, había sido una vida bastante movida pero al parecer ya empezaba a tranquilizarse. O eso creía porque en ese momento sonó el teléfono, si hubiera sabido quien estaba a la otro lado de la linea, tal vez y solo tal vez, no habría cogido el teléfono.-¿Diga?.

-Hola, Honey.

Casi sufre un colapso al oír la dulce y aterciopelada voz.

-¿Lisa?.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por fin había acabado las clases. Tenia unas ganas locas de recoger a Smeckles e irse a casa para poner los pies en el sofa y no moverse hasta el dia siguiente. Puede incluso que diera una cabezada delante del televisor. Oooh....seria genial poder quedarse frito mientras ve Urgencias. Jared no pudo evitar carcajearse de su propio pensamiento. ¿Cuando se había convertido en su padre?.

La verdad es que la madurez le habia alcanzado casi sin darse cuenta. De echo no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que Jensen le dijo un noche hace un par de años: Voy a hacerme un vasito de leche ¿Quieres uno?.

¡¡Y el había dicho que si¡¡

Pensó que iba a ser el principio del fin pero solo entro en otra época mucho mas tranquila pero igual de divertida. Ya que paso de desnudar a Jensen a desnudarlo pero tapado con la manta que hacia frió. Y a pelearse con Jo por la estufa para mantener los pies calientes mientras veía la tele. Sin duda cuando tuviera 20 años mas iba a ser un viejo chocho.

Jared entro en el despacho de Jensen saludando con la mano a el nuevo trió maravilla: Sam, Dean y Castiel. Esos tres se habían echo muy amigos. En especial el mayor de los Winchester y el angel. Parecían gemelos. El profesor recordó lo mal que lo paso cuando Samuel entro en sus vidas. Lo malo era que ahora Dean tenia una nueva distracción y los dejaría ahora tranquilos. Una pena, porque de verdad le daba morbo el hacer un cuarteto con los hermanos. O al menos un trió con Jensen y el mecánico. Mmmmm.....imaginarse a esos dos con la boca en su polla.....Puffffff.

Deleitándose en ese pensamiento entro en el despacho de su marido y haciendo especial hincapié en convencer a Smeckles para que aceptara hacer un trió. El pensamiento se diluyo cuando, nada mas entrar, vio a su marido con los ojos fijos en el infinito y con el teléfono aun en la mano.

-¿¿Jenny??....¿Jensen estas bien?.-susurro acercándose. No hubo reacción alguna. Jared agarro suavemente el teléfono y se lo llevo a la oreja. Comunicaba. Fuera quien fuera hacia tiempo que había colgado.-¿Jensen que pasa?.

El decano giro los ojos lentamente hasta encontrarlos con los suyos. El miedo se dibujaba en ellos haciendo que Jared se contagiase.

-Lisa.- Fue lo único que dijo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Así queeeeee......¿Te acompaño a casa?-pregunto Elliot quitandole la mochila y cargando con ella.

Jo se derritió ante semejante gesto y se deleito en como la espalda de su melenudo ¿Novio? se tensaba y destensaba al cargar las dos mochilas. Tanto la suya como la de él.

-Bueno....No se....Yo soy una chica formal y tu un tipo duro...La gente murmuraría.- respondió haciéndose la inocente pero con una expresión picara en el rostro.

Elliot sonrió de la misma forma y cargando ambas mochilas en un solo brazo, la abrazo con el otro y la pego a su cuerpo, haciendo que la joven Padalecki-Ackles se sintiera muy pequeñita y arropada. Era una sensación.....Agradable.

-Que murmuren.- respondió Elliot todo malas intenciones.

-Eso...Que murmuren.- Respondió sacando el móvil y mandandole un mensaje a sus padres de que le llevaría a casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared no sabia si sentirse ofendido, molesto o simple y llanamente PONERSE A GRITAR. Jensen le había explicado quien era Lisa, la cual resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que la primera novia de Jensen. Bueno....Novia lo que se dice novia no, porque fue su novia cuando tenia siete años y de ahí fue evolucionando a amistad hasta que Jensen entro en Carlisle y le perdió la pista. Solo alguna que otra felicitación navideña o de cumpleaños.  
Eso no era lo que le molestaba al profesor. No podía enfadarse por la vida anterior de su marido. Lo que realmente le molestaba es que Jensen siempre y cuando dice siempre dice SIEMPRE le había dicho que el nunca sintió nada por una mujer.

-Tenia siete años, Jared.- se defendió el decano llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

-Ya...Pero siempre me has dicho que nunca te gusto el sexo opuesto.

-¡¡Y no me gusta¡¡ Es solo que Lisa es.....Es Lisa. Es una chica adorable, simpática, comprensiva. Estoy seguro de que si me gustaran las mujeres ella seria la primera de mi lista.-Jared sintió como se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca de punta. ¿Como se suponía que tenia que reaccionar después de escuchar semejante cosa?-Jay....No me malinterpretes, por favor.- Jensen dio un paso adelante con los brazos extendidos pero Jay lo retrocedió molesto.

-¿Y que quiere ahora?

Los brazos del decano cayeron laxos contra sus costados. Y con un tono de voz cargado de tristeza susurro.

-Su hijo Ben tiene edad para entrar aquí y quería una entrevista conmigo.-El Profesor respiro aliviado. Hijo+Lisa= Marido. ¡¡Yupi¡¡-Desde que se divorcio no sabe que hacer con su hijo y sabe que yo soy responsable y le aconsejare bien.- Era lo rápido que tenia la felicidad que era muy efímera.

-¿Y porque estas tan afectado?.-pregunto cargando su peso de un pie a otro. Jensen se había enfrentado a infinidad de cosas mucho mas duras que una amiga de la infancia.

Pero al parecer Lisa parecía un hueso duro de roer para el decano ya que nada mas oír la pregunta levanto sus ojos verdes en una mirada llena de pánico.

-Es que.....Es....Lisa....Y...Y....

Toc, Toc.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta cortaron el tartamudeo del decano e hizo que ambos hombres se fijaran en la hoja de madera. Jensen dio permiso para entrar y por ella asomo una morena cabezita.

-¿Se puede?.- una voz cantarina lleno la estancia y Jared pudo sentir mas que ver como su marido tragaba aire

-Lisa.- Fue un susurro pero para el profesor como si le hubiera gritado al oído.-¿Que haces aquí?Pensé que...

-Ese siempre ha sido tu problema, mi amor, que piensas demasiado.

Sino fuera porque estaba demasiado ocupado diseccionado a esa víbora de rostro de ángel de seguro que le habría dado la razón. Jensen era un tipo demasiado racional. La pequeña mujer se acerco a su marido y como sino hiciera casi 20 años que no se veían le abrazo dulcemente y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-¿Como estas?- Jared pudo ver como su marido tragaba saliva con dificultad y, sin apartar las manos de la estrecha cintura, le susurro que todo iba perfectamente, que se alegraba de verla. Fue la primera vez en todo el tiempo que conocía al decano en la que se sintió como un autentico fantasma. -Hola....Tu debes de ser Jared. - La preciosa joven se giro hacia el y le tendió la mano.

-Si...- El profesor pensó que su marido diría algo pero simplemente se quedo callado sin perder de vista a Linda. -Jensen me ha dicho que quieres ver si metes a su hijo aquí.

-Si, se que Jensen me aconsejara bien. Siempre lo hace.

Esa frase revoto de un lado a otro de la mente de Jay. ¿Jensen había mantenido el contacto con esa mujer sin decirle nada? Eso hizo que se enfadara. Se enfadara MUCHO. Había aguantado muchas cosas de su marido. Era un hombre con muchas manías y muy paranoico. Era un hombre que prácticamente necesitaba de toda su concentración para no meter la pata ¿¿Y AHORA SE ENTERABA DE QUE HABIA MANTENIDO UNA RELACION CON OTRA MUJER? Puede que fuera de amistad pero el caso era que...NO LE HABIA DICHO NADA.

Jared iba a ponerse a gritar cuando.....

-Estoy famélica. Jensen, ¿Me llevas a comer?

Hacia algo así como media hora Jared hubiera jurado y perjurado que Jensen iba a decir que no podía pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de que....

-Oh....Lo siento, Lisa....Ahora mismo no puedo. Estoy muy ocupado.  
Jared respiro aliviado.

-Pero podemos cenar.- El profesor sintió como todos los vellos del cuerpo se le ponían de punta.

CONTINUARA.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 13 (Segunda parte)

La cena fue amena y divertida. Jensen disfruto de cada segundo. Recordando y carcajeándose de todas y cada una de las ocurrencias que Lisa tenia cuando no levantaban mas de medio metro del suelo. Sin duda la joven era una chica encantadora y sencilla, no le importaba que todo el restaurante la estuviera mirando mientras ella hacia el mono ya que conseguía su objetivo: Hacerlo reír.

Sin duda le hacia falta una noche así. Sin estrés ni tonterías de Decano. Solo el y una vieja amiga.

En como se desarrollo las cosas hasta el momento de tener la lengua dentro de la boca de Lisa es un misterio para el. Solo recuerda que la acompaño a casa, que ella le dijo algo de que Ben estaba con su padre y que aun no se acostumbraba a estar sola por la noche. Eso y una inocente pregunta: ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Aunque al parecer no fue tan inocente porque ahora se encontraba desnudando el diminuto y curvilíneo cuerpo con manos urgentes. Nunca había tocado unos pechos femeninos pero todos los vellos se le pusieron de punta cuando sus largos dedos se cerraron sobre la delicada curva y apretó. Se deleito en el sabor de los erectos pezones, en como su amiga de la infancia disfrutaba de como los chupaba y mordisqueaba. La dulce Lisa consiguió que soltara un bufido de gusto cuando cerro la mano detrás de su nuca y le apretó contra su pecho, obligandole a chupar con mas urgencia.

-Si, Jensen.....Por favor.

El salto que dio su polla en los pantalones fue tan brutal que le arranco una mueca de dolor. ¿Eso era lo que Jared había sentido cuando se acostaba con una mujer? Ahora entendía el porque existía la bisexualidad. Acostarse con un hombre era lo mejor del mundo para Jensen pero, estaba descubriendo, que hacerlo con una mujer tampoco estaba mal.

Las bragas de Lisa se materializaron en sus manos y no pudo evitar olerlas. Era un olor tan distinto al de los hombres, tan dulce. Quiso agacharlo y probar la dulce esencia de entre las piernas de la mujer; nunca lo había echo pero le daba igual. Y, sin siquiera pedir permiso, se dejo caer de rodillas y hundió la nariz en la húmeda femineidad.

Era tan dulce.

Y tan natural.

Lisa gimió su nombre y enredo los dedos en su corto cabello, dirigiéndolo, indicándole lo que tenia que hacer con su respiración agitada. No tardo en correrse, inundando la boca de Jensen con una delicada esencia que le hizo llevarse la mano a la turgente erección para poder aliviarse. No dejo de lamerla. Quería verla excitada para cuando se undiera en ella. Quería ver como todo ese pequeño cuerpo vibraba al sentir todo su miembro, duro y casi violeta entrar con decisión.

Quería follarsela.

Y quería que gritara su nombre mientras lo hacia.

Minutos después se encontró deborandole la boca a besos. Todo lengua y decisión. No sintió el peso de la mujer cuando cerro las manos por detrás de sus rodillas. Era tan pequeña. Restregó su miembro por esa dulce humedad que lo estaba trastocando y como si su polla supiera lo que tenia que hacer se restregó contra la cavernosa entrada. Se estremeció cuando se introdujo dentro, era tan.....tan.... ¿Como había podido vivir sin aquello?

-No pares, Jen

Y no pensaba parar. Embistió con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como Lisa abria mas las piernas, no como con los hombres, que tenia que ir mas despacio debido a la lubricacion. Lisa ya estaba lubricada, MUY lubricada. Fue tan exquisito deslizarse dentro de ella.

El baile fue igual que con los hombres, besos, suspiros, gruñidos y un sin fin de palabras obscenas que nunca pensó que salieran de la boca de la dulce Lisa. Lo unico distinto era la exquisita sensación de sentirse rodeado por las piernas de una mujer.

-Lisa.....Voy a....

No le dio tiempo a advertirla. Se corrió como nunca dentro de ella que lo recibió con un sonoro gemido.

Jensen debería de horrorizarse con lo que acababa de pasar, correrse dentro de una mujer...Una mujer en edad fertil....No era muy buena idea, pero eso no era ahora importante, lo importante era que habia sido el mejor polvo de la historia. Lo mismo estaba equivocado en lo referente a la bisexualidad.

CONTINUARA


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 14

Jared dio un respingo ante semejante pensamiento. En realidad no podía considerarse pensamiento o sueño, fue mas bien como ver una especie de película de terror. Su mente se había imaginado todo aquello. Las sensaciones de acostarse con una mujer, el sabor de su intimidad, los suspiros. TODO. Recuerdos de una vida anterior que creía que había olvidado. Y todo eso fue por culpa de que aquella mujer beso a su decano.

Si se imagino como Jensen se follaba a Lisa con solo un beso...¿¿Que pasaría cuando lo viera irse con ella para cenar??

Jared no quiso ni imaginárselo. De echo, ya había imaginado demasiado. Ver a Jensen así de excitado por alguien que no fuera el....¡¡NI DE COÑA¡¡¡

Así que ignorado el estar en una clase, salio por las puertas y se dirigió hacia su casa. Jensen había decidido terminar antes con todas sus chorradas de director y se marcho a casa antes para poder adecentarse. Consulto su reloj de muñeca. Faltaban 15 minutos escasos para que llegara la hora adecuada. Lo que significaba que tenia que darse prisa. Y eso hizo. Prácticamente voló por la carretera. Haciendo caso omiso de como la cámara que se situaba encima del semáforo de su casa le fotografiaba, le dio igual, pagaría la multa cien veces con tal de llegar a tiempo.

 

Aparco como en las películas y corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su casa. Cuando llego al salón estaba casi sin habla. Ni siquiera vio como Jo cruzaba la esquina.

-Jay...¿Que pasa?- Jensen le recibió como hacia siempre: Con una ceja arqueada tras esas gafas que afeaban sus ojos.

-¿¿Que, que pasa?? ¿¿Que, que pasa?? Yo te diré que pasa. Pasa que no vas a ir a cenar con Lisa. Y PUNTO.

La cara del decano fue digna de una foto.

-¿Que?....¿Por...Porque??

-Porque lo digo yo.

Jensen junto las cejas tanto que por un momento las convirtió en una.

Nunca habían tenido una discusión, no al menos del tipo en el que Jay se ponía así de dominante, pero no pensaba dejar que una tiparraca con cara de buena como Lisa le quitara a su hombre y si para eso tenia que atarlo a la cama, lo haría.

-Lo siento, Jared, pero no puedes prohibirme nada.

Eso fue como un jarro de agua fría.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jo se paro en el segundo escalón de su casa y se volvió hacia Elliot con una sonrisa nerviosa. Había llegado el momento de despedirse y viendo su trayectoria de despedidas lo mismo salia el edificio ardiendo antes de que pudieran darse un beso.

-Esto....Yo.....- El joven melenudo titubeo un par de segundos y miro de un lado a otro consiguiendo que Jo se mordiera el labio, estaba tan mono intentando ver si alguno de sus padres aparecía por la esquina....-Creo que...es hora de despedirnos, ¿No?

La chica no dijo nada, solo asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, sinceramente, estaba que se moría de ganas, tanto que tuvo que apretar los pies en el suelo para no ponerse a dar saltos.

Elliot dio un paso hacia adelante, consiguiendo que Jo se quedara a la altura ideal para poder besarla. La hija del decano quiso reír, siempre había estado un poco acomplejada con su altura pero, gracias a que se había colocado estrategicamente, podría recibir su primer beso sin necesidad de partirse el cuello. Iba a tener su primer beso con el chico que le gustaba y encima de la manera mas romántica, en los escalones de su casa después de una tarde maravillosa. ¿Se podía pedir mas?.

Pudo sentir el largo cabello de Elliot acariciarle la frente, la piel se le puso de gallina. Tan cerca. El cálido aliento deslizarse sobre sus labios. Solo tenia que echarse unos centímetros mas hacia adelante y....

-Estoo....¿Adiós?.- fue todo un chasco oír eso seguido de ver como Elliot se echaba hacia atrás.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

-¿Como?- Jared se quedo de una pieza al oír eso. ¿Iba a ir?....¿Jensen iba a ir a pesar de lo que le había dicho?

-Lo que oyes, soy un hombre adulto y tu no eres mi padre. No puedes prohibirme el ir a cenar con una amiga que no veo en años.-espeto empezando a recoger sus cosas.

Eso le molesto bastante porque puede que no la viera en años pero si que mantenían el contacto Y TODO SIN QUE EL SUPIERA NADA.

Jensen se quedo quieto y lo miro fijamente, como si esperara algo. Y si lo que quería era una disculpa iba a recibirla, solo que no seria Jared el que la diera.

Si que sin importarle el parecer una loca histérica se llevo las manos a la cabeza y le dejo bien claro su postura. Rabian estado casados mas de 16 años, en todo ese tiempo Jay le había contado hasta la ultima cosa que le habia pasado. Desde que estaba estreñido hasta que un tipo intento ligar con el en el supermercado. TODO. No se había guardado nada. ¿¿Y ahora venia él y le decía que había estado carteándose con una amiga que para colmo le da besos en la boca?? Pues como que no iba a consentirlo.

Lo soltó todo de un tirón. Ya le había pasado, con la experiencia de Sam Wincester, que en el tema de los celos lo mejor era atacar el asunto directamente y eso estaba haciendo.

Jensen lo escucho todo en un completo mutismo. Fue como si su cuerpo estuviera allí pero su mente ya estuviera cenando con Lisa.

Jared quiso golpearlo.

Paso un minuto.

Dos.

Al tercero a Jared casi le da una apoplejía.

Cuando casi de verdad le dio fue cuando el estirado y serio decano se quito las gafas y con una sonora carcajada empezó a reír.

-¿¿¿Te estas riendo de mi???- pregunto sintiendo como toda la cara se le ponía roja.

-No estas así porque haya mantenido el contacto con Lisa y no te lo haya dicho.- consigo decir su marido después de un par de intentos de hablar fallidos.

-¡¡Si que lo estoy¡¡-Se ofendió.

-No, estas así porque Lisa me beso en la boca.- afirmo Jensen acercándose a el y rodeandole la cara con las manos.

-Te digo que …..- Jared no puedo terminar la frase ya que Jensen le silencio poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

-Si, bueno, por eso tambien estas un poco molesto, pero no tanto como para montarme todo este espectáculo.- Sino hubiera sido por el dedo de su marido de seguro que hubiera rebatido semejante comentario. Pero no pudo.- Te pido perdón por no haberte hablado de Lisa pero....Simplemente me daba miedo que pensaras que ella era algo especial para mi.

-¿Y no lo era?- consiguió decir a pesar.

-No, bueno, no al menos tan especial como de seguro tu has estado pensando.- El profesor quiso decir algo pero la dulce risita que se le escapo a Jensen fue demasiado bonita para el.- ¿Tan grave ha sido la película que tu mente se ha montado sobre Lisa y sobre mi?-pregunto sin perder la sonrisa. - Jay quiso responder pero algo tuvo que vislumbrarse en su cara porque Smeckles continuo- Vaya....¿Tan grave?

-Tu y Lisa ….Ya sabes.....Teniendo....Ejem....-No termino la frase y tampoco hizo falta.

-¡¡Jay, por favor¡¡ ¿¿Como puedes pensar eso??- El estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Jensen fue tan evidente que Jared empezo a pensar que eso de los celos era una enfermedad muy pero muy mala.

-Es que....te beso y....tu te dejaste ….y.....Luego dijiste de ir a cenar con ella y yo....

-Es solo una amiga...Arrgghhh....que asquito.....Si Lisa es como Mackenzie.

-¿Y porque accediste con ella para irte a cenar?-pregunto haciendo un puchero.

-Tal vez porque hace casi 20 años que no la veo y que el único contacto que he mantenido con ella era por Internet o carta y quería recordar las trastadas que hacíamos cuando eramos pequeños.- Jared se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien si sentirse un idiota o un estúpido, pero aun así una pequeña parte de su cerebro, la mas celosa, se negaba a creer que Jensen accediera a una cena con ella.- Ah si...Y porque quiere presentarme a su nuevo novio.

-¿¿Novio??-El corazón del profesor salto dentro de su pecho.

-¡¡Claro¡¡ Te dije que era solo una amiga. Y se divorcio hace mas de tres años. Es normal que hiciera su vida y.....

No puedo terminar la frase. Jared le deboro la boca de tal forma que el decano tuvo que agarrarse a sus anchos hombros para evitar caer cuan largo era en el suelo.

-Jared.....

-Lo siento, soy un estúpido...Un idiota pero ….es que te quiero demasiado.- se disculpo volviendo a besarlo.- Te quiero...Te quiero...Te quiero tanto que me vuelves loco. - Le lleno la cara de besos, el cuello, la nariz.- No se que haría sin ti, Jensen Ackles....Oh, joder....Casate conmigo.

Jensen soltó una sonora carcajada y lo miro con una amplia sonrisa. Por un momento pareció que todas las pecas que poblaban sus mejillas danzaban de alegría.

-Pero....Padasomething.....Ya estamos casados.- respondió señalando lo evidente.

-Me da igual. Quiero volver a casarme contigo. Mañana mismo....¡¡No¡¡ Eso es demasiado tiempo...Vamonos a Las Vegas y casenomos.

-¿Las Vegas?.- Jensen estaba por momentos mas emocionado, buena cuenta de ello eran como sus verdes ojos se llenaban con una fina película acuosa.- ¿Estas hablando en serio?.

-Solo he hablado en serio dos veces en mi vida, Jensen Ackles y las dos fueron cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

¿Que demonios acababa de pasar?

Jo parpadeo sin comprender cuando lo vio. Su vecina del piso de abajo se dirigía hacia ellos con cara de malas pulgas. Joshephine siempre había odiado a esa mujer, pero en ese momento mas. Acababa de cortarle el beso. OTRA VEZ. Y la verdad era que estaba empezando a hartarse.

-Te veo mañana, ¿vale?

Y no, osea, no iba a dejar escapar a Elliot y su mejorbesodelahistoriadelosbesos. Asi que, ignorando la cara de malas pulgas de la vecina y la cara de sorpresa de Elliot, cerro las manos sobre la larga melena del chico y lo acerco bruscamente hasta el. Jo siempre había soñado con un beso de película, uno en donde el chico lo hace todo tan bien que la chica termina temblando a la espera. Pero , bien por su carácter o porque las malditas circunstancias siempre le fastidiaban el momento, no tuvo ese tipo de beso.

Sino uno mejor.

Uno en el que el rudo Elliot Spencer cerro con fuerza sus grandes brazos sobre su cintura porque perdió el equilibrio debido a la fuerza que utilizo; uno en el que el tipo rudo del colegio se derritió cuando aplasto su boca contra la de el en un beso que empezó torpe pero que mejoro visiblemente cuando abrió mas la boca; uno en el que el tipo que hacia temblar a cualquier jugador de rugby tembló cuando tiro su cabello, obligandole a abrir la boca y ambas lenguas se tocaron.

Si, sin duda fue el mejor beso que pudo haber recibido.

Duro el tiempo justo para que los dos pudieran subir y bajar del cielo sin siquiera moverse del sitio. Cuando se separaron, Jo creía que iba a caerse de rodillas al suelo, pero allí estaba Elliot con sus fuertes y largos brazos que la sujetaban.

-Wow....-fue lo único que pudo decir y se regaño a si misma por decir semejante tontería, que ella era una chica y acababa de recibir su primer beso. Debería de haber dicho algo mas constructivo.  
-Me has quitado las palabras de la boca.-Respondió Elliot resoplando agitadamente.- ¿Quedare muy mal si vuelvo a besarte?-Pregunto atravesándola con esa mirada azul.

-¿Quedare muy mal si te mato por no hacerlo?.

Elliot sonrió ampliamente y se dispuso a besarla pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente revelando a un Jared muy sonriente y efusivo que grito nada mas verlos. El joven estudiante dio un salto atrás pensando que su profesor iba a arrancarle los brazos por besar a su hija pero Jared ni siquiera se percato de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos dos. Solo cerro ambos brazos sobre su hija y la levanto en peso como sino pesara nada, luego giro sobre si mismo sin parar de reír.

-¿¿Pero que demonios os pasa??

Jensen apareció en ese momento echándose una mochila al hombro y limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo. Al parecer había estado llorando, pero por lo que pudo deducir Elliot no era de pena ya que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¡VAMOS A CASARNOS¡¡-Chillo Jared haciéndoselo saber a medio planeta.

-¿Que?.- La cara de Jo fue de pura sorpresa.-Pero...Si ya estáis casados.

-Si, pero tu padre me lo ha pedido otra vez.- sonrió Jensen bajando los tres escalones que los separaban de ellos.

-Y adivina, Jo. Me ha dicho que ¡¡SI¡¡

La cara de la joven Padalecki-Ackles era de pura sorpresa.

-Asi que ahora nos vamos a Las Vegas. -Soluciono su papi dejandola completamente patidifusa.

-¿Que?¿Como?...¡¡¿¿¿QUE??¡¡¡

-Recoge tus cosas, garbancito, NOS VAMOS A LAS VEGAAAAAAS.

A Jo no le dio tiempo a decir ni esta boca es miá, solo pudo contemplar como su papa la dejaba delicadamente en el suelo y luego abrazaba a su papi y le devoraba en un beso lleno de pasión.

-Bueno...-susurro- Al parecer me voy de viaje.

-Sip....-la voz de Elliot sonaba un poco triste.- Espero que te lo pases bien.

 

-¿No quieres venir?..-pregunto la chica mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa, la cara del universitario fue tan graciosa que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.- Yo pensaba invitarte a la boda de mis padres, pero sino quieres venir.- Se encogió de hombros.

-Ven aquí.- ordeno rodeando su estrecha cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo le dio un dulce beso.- Me vuelves loco, Joshephine.

FIN


	17. Chapter 17

EPILOGO

-¡¡OH DIOS MIO, JEN¡¡...

No quería que sonara como un jadeo femenino, de verdad que no, tampoco quería temblar, ni mucho menos estar así de sonrojado, pero...¿Como no estarlo?...Estaba en un baño de Las Vegas que parecía decorado por el mejor estilista de películas porno: Espejos por todas partes; en las paredes, en el techo ¡¡incluso en el suelo¡¡ ¿Que tipo de pervertido ponía espejos en el suelo de un cuarto de baño??.

El caso es que ahí estaba el, Jared Padalecki, sentado sobre el baño con una pierna por fuera del pantalón negro, la camisa abierta y la chaqueta colgando de sus hombros, la respiración agitada y Jensen, su marido, el hombre con el que acababa de casarse por segunda vez en su vida, entre sus piernas haciéndole una mamada digna de un Dios.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa cada vez que pasamos por la vicaria?...-consiguió decir mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre el mármol sin conseguirlo...Ese maldito pervertido que tenia por marido le habia atado las manos con la corbata blanca, impidiéndole así que pudiera hacer nada mas que recibir todas las atenciones de ese católico salido.-Te pones de lo mas....¡¡Joder, Coño...Joder¡¡

Le hubiera encantado poder decir algo con mas sentido pero ver, por el maldito espejo del suelo, como Jensen Ackles, el estirado y, a veces, desagradable Decano de Carlisle, le pasa la lengua por su oscura entrada con esa obscenidad que lo caracteriza hace que su vocabulario se quede en lo mas ordinario que conoce. Sobre todo al ver como esa pequeña viperina hace un poco de presion y se introduce dentro de el lo justo para hacerlo gimotear como una cria.

-Jodido Decano de mier.....

En esos momentos se odiaba, de verdad, Jensen siempre decía que él, Jared Padalecki, tenia la facultad de convertirlo en gelatina cada vez que le ponía las manos encima, puede que fuera cierto o falso, la verdad era que no lo sabia, lo que si sabia era que Jensen podia volverlo del revés cada vez que ponía sus labios sobre su cuerpo. Aun no entiende como es posible que hayan acabado así; lo ultimo que recuerda es estar en la boda cutre típica de Las Vegas, con Elvis y un marciano extraño. La cara de Jo era impagable mientras se daban el si quiero y incluso juraría que su princesita lloro un par de veces al verlos. Kane fue el encargado de las fotos junto con Chad ¡¡Dios¡¡ No queria ni imaginárselo, de seguro que todas estaban borrosas (excepto las de las chicas del mini coro que cantaban al lado de Elvis), Elliot se mantuvo en la sombras, pero siempre cerca de Jo, cosa que le agrado bastante. No es que su niñita necesitara un hombre que la protegiera pero estaba mas seguro con un hombre que la cuidara. El caso era que estaba alli, dandose el si quiero, con el confeti, la musica ortera, Elvis dando sus tipicos pasos de baile y mogollon de fotos y luego estaba alli.....completamente empalmado, el culo abierto y ¡¡Joder¡¡ Dos dedos dentro¡¡

-¿Como coño lo haces?-gruño moviendo el culo y evitando por todos los medios no ver como Jensen se masturbaba a traves del espejo del suelo sin éxito. Tomo nota mental de poner uno de esos en su propio baño...¡Mierda¡¡ Era de lo mas erotico.

Jensen alzo la mirada sin sacarse la polla de la boca y sus ojos brillaron con un toque de malicia, apretó los labios con fuerza mientras se echaba hacia atrás, haciendo que Jared impulsara las caderas hacia delante. Un fuerte pinchazo se cerro sobre sus testículos al oír el obsceno "pop" que se escapo de los labios de Jensen al liberar su miembro.

-¿Como hago el que?....¿Dilatarte sin que te des cuenta y termines llorando como una criá?

Jared negó con la cabeza y tragando aire consigo decir:

-¿Como es posible que te pongas tan cachondo cada vez que salimos de la vicaria?- Lo dijo todo de seguido, como si en vez de hablar hubiera echado una carrera.

Jensen soltó una risita de lo mas inocente, si, inocente, a pesar de tener dos dedos dentro de su culo y los labios hinchados de chuparlo la polla el muy hijo de puta consiguió sonar INOCENTE. Con una lentitud pasmosa saco los dedos y se incorporo dándole un casto beso. Jared tembló al sentir el miembro de su marido contra su dilatada entrada.

-Porque soy un ferviente cristiano, Jay....Uno que se pone como una moto cuando sale de una iglesia después de haberse casado con el hombre que ama- soltó con una sonrisa a la vez que se empujaba suavemente dentro de el

Sinceramente a Jared le sonó todo eso a chino, bien podía estar hablándole sobre los últimos descubrimientos egipcios que el habría estado encantado...Solo escucho la ultima frase. El hombre que amo.

Eso y claro esta...El notar la polla de Jensen entrar dentro de el, invadiéndole, llenandole hasta niveles insospechados. Jared tuvo un pequeño djaveu en el que recordó sus viejos momentos en los que se acostaba con cualquiera en cualquier sitio, la mayoría cuartos de baños mucho mas cutre que en el que estaban y la verdad no pudo evitar sentirse bien tal y como estaba ahora...Si, estaba teniendo sexo con un hombre, y sip, era un cuarto de baño y, a simple vista, parecía que nada en su vida había cambiado pero todo era completamente diferente, porque era Jensen y el.

-Yo creía que era por nosotros.-jadeo cerrando las manos sobre sus hombros y apretándolo contra el o eso pensó el porque algo mas tuvo que hacer ya que Jensen se quedo completamente estático en el sitio, dejándolo caliente, abierto y con todo el cuerpo temblando

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme.- agradeció Jo poniéndose bien un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja y sin dejar de mirar al horizonte.

Sin duda la vista era preciosa, la ciudad de Las Vegas totalmente iluminada, con la noche cerrada sobre ella y una cálida brisa que le erizaba la piel. Estaban en uno de esos hoteles preciosos, uno de eso que parecía un parque temático, sus padres siempre habían amado Roma, al parecer desde que volvieron de su viaje de novios estaban deseosos de volver, por eso escogieron ese hotel, porque era una recreación perfecta de aquel lugar. Buena cuenta de ello daba la Torre Pisa que estaba a pocos pasos detrás de ellos.

Jo no pudo evitar mirarla y preguntarse que es lo que vieron sus padres en ese lugar. A ella no le gustaba, ¿Un sitio repleto de piedras de hace montones de años?...¿Donde los hombres iban con túnicas? Psss.....menudo bodrio. Aunque la verdad, tenia que reconocer que era una bonita postal, pero sinceramente ella prefería la luminosa ciudad que se abría delante de sus ojos.

-De nada.- susurro Elliot a su lado. Estaba mirando hacia La Torre, era curioso, no cresa que Elliot fuera de esos hombres que le gustan las piedras, siempre pensó que a sus padres le gustaba porque, a parte de ser gays, su papi estudio historia y porque los romanos eran un poco mas...."liberales" en cuestión de sexo

-¿Es una bonita vista, verdad?.-pregunto señalando hacia la torre.

-No lo se....Ni siquiera la he mirado.- susurro a su lado.

Jo se volvió encontrándose con unos preciosos ojos azules mirándola fijamente, tan fijamente que parecía que nada mas existía. No parecía que el Tito Kane estaba afinando su guitarra mientras un monton de chicas babeaban a su lado, ni que Chad seguía bebiendo a pesar de ya no poder mantenerse en pie, ni siquiera parecía que existieran los dos novios (sus padres) que acababan de entrar enla sala completamente agarrados como si fueran dos adolescentes enamorados. Nop, Elliot no pareció darse cuenta de nada de eso, solo de que Jo estaba delante de el, con su vestido rosa, con sus tacones rosas y su recogido desenfadado. Y ese maldito mechón de pelo que volvía a ponersele justo delante de los ojos.

Trago saliva como buenamente pudo y alzo la mano para apartarse el maldito cabello que le impedía ver los preciosos ojos rojos de Elliot Spencer, pero nunca llego a tocarlo ya que la ruda mano del chico se cerro dulcemente sobre su muñeca, deteniéndola. Los pulmones se le llenaron de aire, sintiendo como sus pechos se aplastaban contra su inocente vestido cuando vio/sintió como los fuertes dedos de Elliot enrollarse sobre su mechón y ponerlo castamente detrás de su oreja.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico haciendo que otra se le escapara a ella, percatándose de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-No me interesa un trozo de piedra, Joshephine.....No cuando tengo a la mujer mas hermosa y fascinante del mundo a mi lado.

-¿Te parezco guapa?- Jo había leído pocas novelas románticas no le gustaban porque las consideraba una chorrada el leer como las rodillas se le aflojaban a todas las protagonistas cuando el hombre las tocas, o como sentia su ropa interior humedecerse por solo una mirada pero ¡¡joder¡¡ tenia que reconocer que era todo completamente cierto. Tenia las bragas mojadas, sus rodillas estaban temblando y ¡¡Por cristo¡¡ que tenia el corazón tan acelerado que por un momento pensó que iba a salirsele del pecho.

-No. Guapa, no. Hermosa. Dulce. Atrevida. Cabezota.-No dejo de enumerar todas sus cualidades mientras se iba acercando. Jo sintió el cálido aliento sobre sus labios mientras Jo no dejaba de decir lo maravillosa que era.- Y ahora Joshephine...Voy a besarte. Delante de tus padres, de tu tío y de todo el mundo porque estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

A Jo le hubiera gustado ser lo suficiente femenina como para pensar algo bonito, algo en plan: Y las rosas eran rojas o alguna chorrada por el estilo pero lo único que su mente se le ocurrio fue: Oh Dios Mio....Se me acaban de caer las bragas al suelo.

Si, fue un pensamiento idiota y sip, fue de lo mas grosero,incluso se reiria con fuerza cuando se lo contara a Elliot unos años mas tarde pero en ese momento fue lo único que le paso por la mente. Al menos hasta que fue besada de la mejor manera que nunca la pueden besar a una, con el corazón en la boca y los sentimientos a flor de piel haciendo que Joshephine Padalecki-Ackles se derritiera como un helado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen estaba que se le salia el corazón, no podía dejar de tocar a su marido, ni dejar de besarle, ni de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Vamos, que desde que salieron del baño, después de haberse follado como una mala bestia al grandisonar Jared Padalecki, parecía una adolescente enamorada. Y la verdad era que no podia importarle menos. Que Kane le viera besuquear a su marido, que Chad se burlara de el por ponerle ojitos, que la gente que pasaba por delante del salon arrugara la cara porque le pasaba la pierna por encima de las piernas para poder olerle el cuello mejor, pssss....le importaba bien poco porque.....

-¿Solo nosotros dos, Jared?- susurro encogiéndose como si fuera una jovencita.

Jay le miro divertido durante un segundo.

-Solo nosotros, Jen. Tu y yo...Para siempre.

Fin

Si haz llegado hasta aqui, hazme un favor y deja un comment y un kudo, plis, que asi me animas a escribir ^^


End file.
